Of Saturn
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Lady Saturn gave a long hard look at the Shadow Paladin, who gulped. "I will be there when we are reborn. Pluto and Clockwork have both promised me this. Ganymede is mine, not Pariah's. Am I clear?"
1. Original Oneshot

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and any OCs.

* * *

Dedicated to _princessbinas,_ who kept begging me to write this, so here you guys go: A DPSM crossover.

* * *

**Original Oneshot**

* * *

"How is he?"

"Not good, Lady Saturn," came the voice of one of her Shadow Paladins. "He barely made it through the change."

"Hmmm, perhaps a bit of nectar and rest would do the trick," she mused. "He did agree to be our spy in the midst of Pariah Dark's court."

"But why a prince of Earth?" the Shadow Paladin asked. "Pardon, milady."

"Not at all, Samhain," she said, stroking the boy's long, soft white hair. Gently she took out a silver comb and began untangling his hair. Finishing that, she divided his hair into smaller sections and began weaving tiny hematite beads into a single unbroken braid. She looked over shoulder at the spirit hiding behind one of the dark pillars. "You will watch over him, won't you?"

"Yes," the Shadow Paladin promised. "Pariah will rape him, you know. Any new young thing at court is fair game, whether male or female."

"I know," she sighed, binding off the braid with a leather thong. She placed two leather bracers on his arms, heavily studded with hematite. "This is why I have marked him with my stones. I cannot prevent the atrocity that will befall Prince Ganymede, but I can ensure the preservation of his life."

"That's..."

"The best I can do," Lady Saturn replied. "I did promise Queen Gaia when Ganymede was born that I would always be there for him."

"When the Silver Millennium falls..."

Lady Saturn gave a long hard look at the Shadow Paladin, who gulped. "I will be there when we are reborn. Pluto and Clockwork have both promised me this. Ganymede is mine, not Pariah's. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Princess Persephone."


	2. Of Earth and Mars

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Of Earth and Mars**

* * *

"Just what the _hell _were you thinking?!" Ares yelled, slamming his wife against a tapestried wall. "We have an open relationship, but you had to go and sleep with a _human_?!"

"Rokuro is the King of Earth, not some ordinary human from some backwater village on Deimos!" she shot back.

"Do not bring Rei into this," her husband warned. "The Princess of Mars will be raised above such nonsense."

"And what about my son?"

Her husband sighed and ran his fingers through bright ginger locks. "I don't know, Summer. I'm sorry."

"We'll work things out," the Queen of Mars said, rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head. "But one thing I do know for sure is this...GUARDS!"

"Oh, hell!"

The King of Mars ran for his life.

* * *

The Princess of Mars peeked into the rouge-shrouded crib at the tiny sleeping baby. "Baby brother, Mama and Papa are again over you. I asked the Great Flame in the Temple and it said that you will leave us, and after a long time, we'll meet again. You are very important, little brother, and you don't have a name yet."

The two days old infant opened up crystal blue eyes and cooed upon seeing his older sister.

"We'll have to remedy that, then," the Martian Queen said, smiling at the scene. "Would you like to hold him, Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Mama," she answered, curtsying.

"So polite," Summer murmured. "So unlike your father. "

Rei folded her arms as her mother instructed and the baby was placed in her arms. His raven hair matched hers exactly, down to the purple highlights. His eyes were the color of Earth's sky, like one of the pictures in her history books. "What are you going to call him, Mama? "

"Well, what would you like to call him?"

"Ganymede."

"Why, Ganymede?"

"Cause Mako-chan was born there."

"Well, Princess Saturn was born on Titan, Princess Uranus was born on Miranda, Princess Venus was born on the Magellan Castle Station, which is not a moon by the way. You're mixing up your planetary bodies, your tutor tells me. Princess Jupiter was born on Io, not Ganymede, sweetie."

"I like Ganymede!"

"But why not Io? You seem to have a fixation on the planetary palaces of your counterparts."

"Io is a girl's name. Ganymede is a boy, so he should have a boy's name," her daughter replied.

"Alright, alright," her mother said, laughing at her logic. "I'll talk it over with your brother's father and we'll see what he says."

"Okay, Mama," she replied.

* * *

"So, I take it the talk went well," the King of Earth dryly commented, noting the bruises on her neck.

"Ares is rough, but he wouldn't kill me," she told him. "I take it Gaia's lecture was heard in all four corners of your kingdom?"

"You know it," he muttered, more to himself, than to the vid-screen. "So, what name have you decided on?"

"Ganymede," she replied. "Rei-chan is fixated on the moons of Jupiter in her astronomy lessons."

"Prince Ganymede," he murmured. "What will be his official title, since he is of both worlds?"

"Prince of Mars," Summer said. "I will introduce him as my son when I present him to the Court of the White Moon. Rei will be entering the next phase of her training as a senshi starting the next full lunar cycle. It is as good a time as any."

"Then, I will fully claim him as my son. Mamoru will be the Prince of Earth; Gaia will have her way in this. We will discuss betrothals when next the Planets align."

"He's just three days old, Rokuro!"

"Alliances must be forged early, dearest Summer," came the tart answer. "See you soon."

The Queen of Mars cut the vid-link.

"Ass."


	3. Gate of Moonrise

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and any OCs.

* * *

_The chapter's a little longer than the last one, and I cannot promise they'll be as long. Updates won't be every week, but hang on to your umbrella's folks, the waterworks are on the way._

* * *

**Gate of Moonrise**

* * *

"Mama," came little Rei's voice, as she fidgeted in her little red and black dress. "What if the Moon Princess doesn't like me?"

Queen Summer of Mars looked amusedly down at her daughter. "You haven't met, yet, so why fret?"

"Uh, Mama, you're speaking in rhyme again."

"Your father is perverse," came the reply. "Cursed me only to speak in verse."

"That's a weird thing for Papa to do. How did he do it?"

"War's gifts are many and diverse," said her mother, ending with a silent, mental curse.

Rei squelched the thought and decided not to ask her mother any more questions and went back to coloring in her book. It was still 2 hours to moonrise.

Summer breathed a sigh of relief when the Ares' curse ended 15 minutes to moonrise, when she, Ganymede, and Rei would present themselves to the gatekeeper. Picking up Ganymede, she coaxed him to let go of the strand of hair he was tugging on. "That hurts, my little prince. Are you ready to make some new friends?"

Ganymede gurgled.

"He's saying 'yes', Mama," Rei translated, as she packed her book and coloring stylus back into the little bag she carried at her side. "Why isn't Papa coming?"

"He's not allowed too," her mother explained. "He got into a fight with the King of Neptune and broke a vase over his head. Queen Serenity banished him for a really long time."

"Why's Papa always getting into fights, Mama?"

"He's the God of War, honey. Your father has a temper, but, he's melts like butter with me and you."

"And Ganymede?"

"He'll come around. Here's the gatekeeper; have you the gold coins for the toll?" Queen Summer asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mama," Rei said.

"Let's go to the Moon."

"YEAH!"

"Rei, don't shout."

"Sorry, Mama."

Little Ganymede burped.

"Eww."

"Rei-chan."

"Sorry, Mama."

* * *

The Moon was all subtle shades of white, grey, and black. The only vibrant colors she ever saw were the flowers in their beds and the vibrant hues of the gowns and gems the Court ladies wore.

"Summer, you came!" a woman with rose-hued hair shouted, running towards them, olive green gown hike up to her thighs. She wasn't wearing any shoes, Rei noted.

"Lost your boots in some far away corner, Kasja?" the Queen of Mars teased the Queen of Jupiter. "Try not to knock me and my children down, please."

"I hate wearing shoes," came the good-natured moan. "Let's see the baby."

"My little brother's name is Ganymede; Mama let me name him after one of your moons," Rei piped up.

"Ah, little Princess Rei, why don't you go and find Makoto. There's a playground to the right at the next split in the path," Queen Kasja told her.

Rei looked up at her mother, who nodded and shooed her up the path.

Kasja turned sad eyes toward Summer. "Summer, we're best friends, but there's something you need to know before you present the child at Court tomorrow."

The bottom fell out of Summer's stomach. "About what?"

"Rokuro and Gaia arrived yesterday eveningtide. Gaia has already claimed the child as a Prince of Earth. You cannot present him as the Prince of Mars. Queen Serenity has already acknowledged the Terrans' claims."

"She can't do that!" Summer's outburst startled some nearby pigeons. Ganymede quit trying to reach for his mother's braid again and started crying.

"Ganymede, hush little one, Mama didn't mean to scare you," his mother whispered in singsong. "Mama loves you."

Silence reigned for about a minute or two, before two little girls splattered in mud, came running up the path, chasing another little sun-hued girl, who was holding a not-so-amused white cat with a gold crescent moon on his forehead.

"Put me down, Princess Venus!"

"But, Artie, we can't let them paint your beautiful white fur brown," little Minako whined.

"Nor are you going to paint it any other hue," came a slight growl. "Oh, your Majesties, we didn't see you there."

Kasja put her hands on her hips, stood up and turned and faced her daughter. "What have I told you about running around playing in the dirt? Princess Mars and Princess Venus can keep their shoes on, but you can't. What do you have to say, young lady?"

The Queen of Mars snickered, the pain and tears disappearing as she listened to the absurd lecture of the Queen of Jupiter. "Kasja, you're one to talk. Lord Artemis, thank you for watching my daughter and her friends."

"It is my pleasure; they are mischievous, but not terrible."

"See, told you he's a big softie," Princess Venus stage whispered to her friends.

"PRINCESS VENUS!" Artemis shouted, setting off fresh howling from the swaddled bundle in Queen Summer's arms.

"Lord Artemis, I just got him called down," the Queen of Mars chided.

"Ah, yes, the child you were watching for the King and Queen of Earth, while they took Prince Endymion to the healers on Saturn. It was nice of you to do that for them."

"He's not..."

The trumpets announcing the start of the lunar cycle cut her off.

"...their son," she finished quietly, gathering herself and her children as they made their way to the palace, where a hot bath awaited them.

_How am I going to explain this one to Ares?_


	4. Queens' Counsel

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Queens' Counsel**

* * *

Queen Serenity could almost taste the tension in the air. The senshi met in a large open-air ampitheatre, a last-quarter Earth shining above them. She could hear the children splashing in a fountain in the gardens nearby; a Terran noble named Beryl watched over them.

To her left were seated: Kasja of Jupiter, Summer of Mars, Manon of Mercury, and Yuina of Venus. To her right: Ichtaca of Saturn, Jennyl of Uranus-Beryl's older sister, Xexilia of Neptune, and Amser of Charon. Of the last, Sailor Pluto could not leave the Time Gates, so Setsuna always sent a proxy, in this case, her sister.

"Where is Gaea?" she asked, her lilting voice melody on the wind.

"She is with the healers on my world," Ichtaca answered. Ichtaca was beautiful with wavy dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She was so slight in frame, you could almost snap her like a twig, yet she was one of the strongest of the planetary senshi.

"Your services aren't cheap," Summer murmured. "It cost me a whole shipload of ice. The Ice Warriors are still complaining about the 'invasion' of their homelands."

"At least The Doctor hasn't shown his face yet," Kasja muttered. "I didn't think I'd ever get rid of him. He practically broke my front door down and wanted to know why I hadn't picked the roses yet."

"What'd you do?" Xexilia asked.

"Kicked his butt all the way back to his blue box and made him promise not to come back until he promised to grow up," Kasja replied. "He's such a child sometimes."

Everyone cracked up at that. The Doctor was a travelling Time Lord who always managed to get in and out of mysterious scrapes with every world he ended up on.

"So did you pick the roses?" Amser wondered.

"Roses?" Jennyl scoffed. "Those roses are nothing more than mottled indigo and black eggs growing in clumps of amethyst grass."

"True," Kasja said, "but I wouldn't have met my husband if I hadn't gone out that day to pick them like The Doctor suggested."

"Changing topics," Yuina exclaimed. "Summer, where's the Prince of Mars?"

"Ganymede is in the royal nursery," she said quietly. "He is to be a prince of Earth, not Mars."

"Serenity, how could you do that to your best friend?!" Kasja yelled, slamming her fists on the table. "Lord Artemis told Summer that Gaea and Rokuro already laid claim to the boy, and you granted their petition."

The Ginzuishou glowed softly on the chain around Serenity's neck. "This is the main reason why I called you here today," she began. "I received a strange missive from Lord Chronos a week ago. Hear his words."

A ball of light formed in the center of the group, and a glowing male form appeared.

_Yes, dear ladies, I have recently passed on. My wife and daughters are quite capable of governing my worlds in my absence. The realm I found myself upon death is a strange one. It lies on Terra, but in a different plane. Both worlds are connected by a thin cord of ether. _

_I am, in fact, the Ghost of Time. As such, I serve a group of beings known as the Observants. I had hoped to welcome the little Crow Prince into our intergalactic family, but it is not to be._

_War brews here in the Ghost Zone. The King is harsh and powerful. There are no innocents in his court. Ichtaca can tell you more, as we have had much dealings with the dead._

_Summer of Mars, I know you are hurting inside, but it was I who told Serenity to give the child to his father and stepmother. They will raise him to be a strong warrior as you have always wished, but it will not always be a straight path. _

_Ganymede will be...Alas, I cannot tell you what the future will hold for the child._

_Ichtaca, every winter, I want the boy to spend time on our world with Hotaru. I wish for a union between them. _

_The Crow Prince will marry the Firefly Princess. _

_The Fates have spoken._

_From this point on, Terrans will be banned from all planets, but Saturn and the Moon._

_I love you, Ichtaca. I am sorry. I must bid you farewell...for all time._

"Very informative," Queen Manon of Mercury stated. "If I may continue, Highness?"

"Go ahead, dear."

"All Terrans will be confined to their own world. Since Queen Summer's son is half- Terran, we will do as Lord Chronos wishes. Prince Ganymede will spend spring and summer with his father and will spend the harvest season on Saturn, while the dead months will be spent here on the Moon. Prince Endymion may come with him, but neither Gaea or Rokuro will ever step foot outside their own atmosphere again."

"And what of my sister and I?" Jennyl demanded, rising to her feet. "We are of Terra as well."

"You are exempt from this law, having wed the Lord of the Sky," Queen Serenity spoke. "I solemnly swear this-no one of my blood will ever deny one of thine own blood, be they Terran, Uranian, or something else, so long as they do not ever cross the darkest line."

"Do you swear by the Ginzuishou?" Jennyl asked.

"I do," came the calm reply. To those of Serenity's line, this was equal to swearing by the River Styx.

"Okay, why are the children quiet?" Amser wondered.

"Oh, Great Selene," Queen Serenity exclaimed. "Luna!"

* * *

Luna giggled at the scene awaiting them in the royal nursery, once they'd located the missing princesses. "She wanted to introduce them to the little prince."

"This is my baby brother, Prince Ganymede of Mars," Princess Rei announced proudly, holding him up for her planetary sisters to see. Lady Beryl looked like a sour prune, amidst all the red and purple she wore, Summer thought to her self.

"Mama says his daddy will come and take him away, and the Moon Queen said okay. I think this is wrong and I vow to always look out for my baby brother and will alway try to find him in every lifetime we are reborn. He will never be left without a family."

"What do you mean by that?" Lady Beryl asked, shocked by the little girl's abrupt choice of words.

"Saw it while we were playing in the garden," the Princess of Mars answered, seeing her mother in the doorway. "Mama, Mama, don't let Ganymede go away with the mean Terrans. Ganymede could fly in my vision and looked like the opposite of himself. A Terran man and woman, who he called Mommy and Daddy, were trying to hurt him."

Summer and Serenity exchanged startled glances. Summer bent down and took Ganymede from Rei and hugged her daughter. "Yes, he'll have to live on dreary Earth, but we'll get to see him when he comes to live on the Moon in the winter months. In fact, so that you can bond more with Princess Serenity, you will spend those same months here as well. So, you'll get to see Ganymede anytime you want."

"Promise, Mama?"

"Promise."

* * *

_Author's Note: Next chapter will have flashes of scenes of Ganymede's life growing up during the Silver Millennium._


	5. Remembering Dreams

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

_The rest of the story will be told in the present day, with the Silver Millennium appearing in the flashbacks as Danny's 'dreams'._

* * *

**Remembering Dreams**

* * *

"HOTARU! NO!"

The scream from her little brother's room was followed by a loud thump.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, YOU-"

Here, Jazz, broke off listening, because Danny had broken down to swearing in that strange lilting language he'd picked up from somewhere. When she asked him about it, he looked at her befuddled.

_"What language?" he'd asked, while pulling the garbage bag out of the can. It was his turn to clean the kitchen and take out the trash._

_"You talk in your sleep, Danny," she replied. "It sounds like a cross between Irish and Japanese. You haven't been watching any weird anime with Sam and Tucker again, have you?"_

_"For your information, Jazz, I..."_

_"Morning, kids! " Their father's booming voice cut off the conversation. _

"DANIEL FENTON!"

Their mother's voice yelled loud enough to be heard two states over. "What have I told you about using flowery language in the house?"

*THUMP*

"Ow!"

Jazz turned the page in her psychology book. Just another normal morning in the Fenton household.

* * *

"Danny, why are you rubbing your ear like that?" Tucker asked.

"Mom, gave me another tongue lashing this morning," Danny replied, squinting with one eye at his best friend. "My ears are still ringing."

"Another dream?" Sam asked, jogging up to meet them at her stop. "Sorry, heard the tail end of the conversation."

"Yes," came the mumbled response.

"Okay, spill," came the command.

"Fine."

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, Planet Saturn, Fall**_

_Nine years old Prince Ganymede of Earth was staring into the depths of a dark well in the Palace of Shadows' courtyard. "Tara, I don't think this is a good idea. What if we call up something other than the Well Guardian?"_

_"Only the soul of the Well Guardian dwells within its depths, Ganymede," the Princess of Saturn explained. "Now place your hands over mine and repeat after me:_

_**Soul of the Spirit of the Well**_

_**Return to me what is mine**_

_**If ought has fallen in**_

_**It shall be thine.**_

_"It's a simple incantation, really," she said, just before a dark, slimy hand shot out of the well, grabbed her, and pulled her into its depths._

_"HOTARU! NO!"_

* * *

"You seem to be having these dreams a lot," Sam stated, after last night's dream recitation.

"They're really vivid," Danny admitted. "Even down to the fact that Jazz says at various points I break down into at three different languages during the more violent dreams."

"Dude, you're from Mars," Tucker proclaimed. "I'll enter into the dream journal archives and see if the database pulls up anything later today."

Sam and Danny chuckled, not noticing the smile on a ghost floating out of range of the ghost child's sense.

"More than you know, human child," the Shadow Paladin murmured before returning with latest news to the Lady.

* * *

"Oomph!" Phantom exclaimed, as he landed once again in the water fountain. He and Ember had been going at it since 5th period and he was going to be screwed when the school called his parents. "What is it with you and the blasted water fountain?"

"You wear tight pants and a girl's got fantasies," came the glib reply. "So, I want to know the truth, Phantom. How old are you in human years?"

"Fourteen," he shot back, climbing out of the fountain. "I'm a freshman in high school; you know that already."

"I heard a rumor that you were part of Pariah Dark's Inner Circle," she stated. "You would put you over a 1,000 years old."

"I've only been around for about a year," he protested.

"Sure," she drawled, "and I'm the Queen of England. Heard you had a doozy of a dream in English class this morning. _Romeo and Juliet_ that boring?"

"Kind of," he muttered, blushing a bit.

"So what was the dream about? I'll tell you about mine afterwards if it's worth anything."

Phantom chewed his bottom lip thinking for a minute, then sighed in defeat. "Fine," he grumbled.

* * *

Maddie shushed her husband, who grabbed a note pad, as Phantom began the story. The Fenton Ecto-Locator had pinpointed the ghosts' location within a 99.99% accuracy. That and the bright pink and green ectoplasmic explosions had helped. They'd taken to spying on him to see what made him different than other ghosts. This was a gold mine.

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, Moon, 2nd Month of Winter**_

_Endymion helped Ganymede climb out of the ditch. Kunzite was laughing at the two of them, covered head-to-toe with mud. _

_"Not fun," two-years old Ganymede said, hands on hips._

_"Even so, princes do not retaliate," Endymion said, brushing the dirt off his little brother's tunic. "Mother is going to kill us, for breaking decorum."_

_"You didn't care about your mother's rules a few minutes ago, while the mud was flying," Kunzite chided. _

_"You were supposed to help me stop him," Endymion said, glaring at him._

_"And get my immaculate tunic all dirty? No thanks." _

_"Oh, really? Ganymede, are you thinking what I'm thinking? And don't eat that."_

_Ganymede dropped the bug onto the ground. "Wasn't gonna."_

_"Never mind," Endymion told him. "Think you can throw really hard? Beryl would be really proud of you."_

_"What hit?"_

_Endymion pointed at Kunzite, who had his back turned to them, talking to Nephrite. "He really wants to play with us, but Lady Beryl doesn't want him getting dirty."_

_Ganymede paled. "Beryl mean."_

_"It'll make a great story to tell Dad," Endymion conjoled. "Plus, if he gets dirty, then he can play with us."_

_"Okay."_

_Endymion signalled Jadeite, who quickly grabbed a bucket of water from the fountain and moved swiftly into position. "Ready, Gany?"_

_"Ready," his little brother piped up._

_"FIRE!" Endymion roared, as two volleys of dirt and a bucket of water drenched Kunzite, causing the rest of the Shittennou to break out in laughter._

_"Boys," Lord Artemis chided. "It may be warmer here on the Moon, but please refrain from getting too dirty. Dinner will be ready soon."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"I'm a male cat," came the sharp rebuke. "Prince Ganymede, what are you doing?"_

_Ganymede stopped and looked at the Moon Queen's advisor. "See if boy cat."_

_It took all of ten minutes for the Terrans to collect themselves._

* * *

Jack furiously scribbled as fast as Phantom talked. Maddie grabbed his pencil, and nodded silently in the direction of the RV. He nodded. They would try to catch the ghost boy another day.

* * *

"That was some dream," Ember whistled.

"Yeah, about that point, Lancer dropped a dictionary on my desk and I fell out of it. You showed up the next hour and here we are," Phantom replied. "So what was your dream about?"

"Eating a cheeseburger during a live global performance," came the nonchalant reply.

"What?"

"Naked."

"Mind bleach, Ember. TMI!"

"Well, you asked."

"Okay," Phantom told her. "You have a point. Why do you think I'm over a thousand years old."

"Because those aren't dreams, dipstick. They're memories."

"Whose?"

Ember frowned. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask the Time Master or Plasmius."

"Okay to the first, and _absolutely not _to the last ."

"Phantom," Ember said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Take my advice and talk to Plasmius. Yeah, he's put you through the wringer now and then, but he has a vast library of knowledge at his fingertips. He's not a bad person, if you get to know him."

" Vlad is a no-good, stuck up, rich..."

"Shut up, Phantom."

"Shutting up, Mother."

"Phantom!"


	6. In the Shadows

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**GirlFish: **Hotaru is the Firefly Princess. I'm working my way from to the point where the original oneshot takes off. I'll be shifting POV again rather sharply in a chapter or two, so I'll address the hybrid status question a little down the road.

**Taeniaea: **Thank you.

* * *

**In the Shadows**

* * *

_**(Silver Millennium, Earth, Third month of Spring)**_

_"Why are you skulking about in the shadows, my prince?" the sharp-angled Beryl asked, sitting down next to him on some half-forgotten bench in the oldest part of the palace gardens._

_"Thinking," the ten years old boy replied, swinging his legs back-and-forth._

_"About what?"_

_"Stars," came the answer, " and other things."_

_"Your tutor says you left in the middle of your lessons," Beryl said._

_"Writing boring essays on the History of the Silver Millennium is hardly considered a lesson, Lady Beryl," Prince Ganymede told her sharply. "I can speak, write, and think in 6 languages, can fold a napkin and can recite a dozen useless rules of court etiquette, know the proper way to distinguish a duke from a marquess and the proper way to address them, and other half nonsense. I just can't figure it out though."_

_"Figure out what, highness?" she asked._

_"Why my parents and brother are so distant," he stated. "Why can't I do anything right?"_

_"Prince Ganymede, please take my advise," Beryl said, standing up. "On the morrow, ask the King and Queen to begin training with the Shittennou and the Crown Prince. Start slowly. The White Moon Kingdom wasn't built in a single day."_

_He sighed, staring up at the stars. "I'll have to give up visiting Tara."_

_"You have to think of your future," Beryl told him. _

_Prince Ganymede nodded. "Thank you."_

_"You are most welcome, Prince Ganymede."_

Vlad folded his hands as he contemplated the boy's story. "You sure this is a memory, Daniel?"

"They're too vivid to be dreams, Plasmius," the teenage halfa said. "I've tried talking to Clockwork, Ghost Writer, Jazz, Sam and Tucker. They all said the same thing as Ember."

"What about your parents?"

"Are you nuts?!"

"Point taken," Vlad agreed smoothly. "I will let you borrow that book you asked for last week, but I have one favor to ask of you."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to talk with one more person."

"Who?" Danny asked him warily.

"The Fright Knight," said Vlad. "He was part of Pariah's 'inner circle' for over a thousand years. If you were ever part of this elite group of ghosts, he is the one who will know."

"Fine, but if Dash tries to make me eat his underwear again..."

"Daniel."

"Okay, okay, fruitloop. Sheesh!"

* * *

"You are really going in there?" Jazz asked her brother, as he opened the Fenton Portal and transformed into Phantom.

"I have to know what's going on, Jazz," he said. "Mom and Dad are going nuts with dream dictionaries and ghost history, interrogating every ghost they can get ahold of about this supposed past of mine."

"And Vlad told you to ask someone who worked closely with Pariah Dark?"

"Yeah, the Fright Knight," he said quietly.

"Danny, you're trembling."

"I'm scared," he admitted. "Who am I, Jazz?"

"You are you," she answered. "Quit hesitating and go"

He laughed, tapping the Fenton Phones to activate them. "Clueless One to Shadow and Technogeek, I'm going in."

"Roger, Clueless One," came Tucker's voice. "We'll monitor everything from over here. Hey, Mikey saw a white 1968 Toyota 2000GT pull up to the school this afternoon."

"The Bond model with the open-top?"

"Yes," came Tucker's response. "You don't think..."

"Boys! Focus!" Sam shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Okay, Clueless One, tell me what you see," she ordered.

Phantom could picture her unfolding the child's scrawl of a map they updated each foray into the Zone. A faint smile on his lips, he said, "A black door with white horizontal stripes."

"Danny, that's _Alice's_ door," Tucker hissed. "Get out of there before she senses _you_."

Danny shuddered and quickly flew as he fast as he could; Sam directed him around islands and doors. He floated down onto the steps of Pariah's Keep and turned human. "Okay, I'm here."

"Remember the pumpkin, Danny," Sam warned.

"Gotcha," he replied, pushing open the doors.

* * *

"He is here, Persephone-hime," the Shadow Paladin murmured.

"Go," she ordered. "Do no more than I have asked."

"As you so wish," he said, bowing formally to her, one gloved hand across his heart.


	7. Power in the Blue Skies

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Power in the Blue Skies**

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Tucker asked, as Danny slid into his accustomed space at their table.

"Where's Sam?"

"Got called to Ishiyama's office."

"The bats?"

"Yup," Tucker replied, pausing to take a sip of his bagged milk. "If they know about the bats, then you can bet they know about the..."

"Actually, they don't," Sam interrupted, ignoring Tucker's mock cry of outrage. "Besides, you two would be guilty by default if they did find out about them."

"So what were you in trouble for?" Danny asked her.

"Nothing," Sam answered, snagging one of his fried coconut tofu sticks. She had gotten Danny hooked on those at that party he'd been suckered into attending by her grandma Ida_. And they wonder where Sam gets it from!_

"Sam, don't leave me hanging here," Tucker pleaded, changing tracks. "I'm dying here!"

"You look alive to me," Danny said, elbowing him. "Now about..."

_**Sam Manson. Daniel Fenton. Tucker Foley. Would you please report to Mr. Lancer's office? Thank you.**_

"Told you they knew about the bats," Tucker grumbled, as the noice resumed after the announcement. Gathering his trash, he stood up to and stalked off to dump his tray.

"I take it the visuals were nil?" Sam asked, jabbing a thumb at Tucker's retreating back. "After you entered Pariah's keep, the audio switched off. Tucker and I had no idea what was happening until you came out."

"Tell you later," Danny replied, standing up. "Let's get our detention slips and I'll spill later at the Nasty Burger."

"Now, that's a plan if I ever heard one," Sam teased, following him.

* * *

"Sit."

When Lancer used that tone, they _knew_ he _**knew**_ about the bats. He stared at them across his desk, tapping his lips with steepled fingertips.

"Daniel."

Danny jumped. "Mr. Lancer, I can explain!"

"Daniel."

"Yes, sir?" the halfa yelped.

Sam elbowed him. "Calm down," she hissed.

"Thank you, Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer said, standing up, so he was towering over the trio. "This was delivered to my office today, for you, Daniel." He handed over a dried, thornless rose with a string of hematite beads wrapped around it.

Danny took the rose and beads, and silently read the card. In neat cursive, it said:

_Time stands still for me_

_Watching you from far away_

_Remembering thou art mine_

"Now the explain, please, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said evenly. "Or I may just call your parents about the bats."

"IT WAS SAM'S IDEA!" Tucker shouted, jumping up and pointing at the fuming goth girl behind him.

"TUCKER!" Sam yelled at him, giving him a well-earned kick to the kneecap.

Mr. Lancer chuckled. "Well, one mystery solved."

"You knew," Danny blurted out, still shell-shocked at the idea of someone sending a love poem and a bead-wrapped flower to the principal for him of all things.

"About what?"

"The bats."

"What bats?"

Sam grabbed Tucker and Danny and shoved them rather roughly out the door. "Thanks for the chat, Mr. Lancer, but we have only a few minutes before art class. See you, later."

"We have _art_ next?" Danny exclaimed, as Miss Manson shut the door behind them. "I didn't sign up for art this semester."

"Young love," Mr. Lancer murmured, picking up a stack of papers on his desk and shuffling them. "Oh, yes, I know all about the the bats, Mr. Fenton." He smiled at the security monitor showing a fuming goth girl and a frightened dark-skinned boy shove their best friend into a chair in the back corner of the library. "Each and every one."

* * *

"What did the Fright Knight tell you?" Sam asked him, her words clipped and angry. "It's no coincidence that you received a love token and poem."

"Man, dude, what's your secret?" Tucker asked, folding his arms. Ordinarily, such an exchange would be construed as teasing, but with the dreams and ghostly rumors, this was beyond freaking wierd for him.

"This," Danny squeaked, knowing nothing would be the same between them after this conversation. He pulled out an old leatherbound journal from his backpack , and opened up to the eighth chapter. "Better if I show you. "

"It's about ghosts," Sam muttered. "What else would you find in a ghost's library?"

"It's more than that," Tucker replied, analyzing the data as he flipped through the pages. "It's a history of the Ghost Zone and their inhabitants. See, here's an old painting of Pariah Dark and his inner circle of...Oh, my gosh!"

"What?" Sam and Danny demanded in unison.

Tucker, wordlessly, turned the book around and Sam's and Danny's mouths dropped open. Slouching against a side-wall with a dangerous, knowing smirk to his face, was Phantom. His snowy white hair was pulled back into a single, long ponytail. Braided throughout, they could see tiny white dots.

"Phantom," Sam whispered, fingers caressing the photo. "Danny, else happened last night?"

The halfa closed his eyes. "She called me by name."

"Who, Danny?"

Eyes green as acid opened up and focused on them. His next words terrified them.

"Tara. She's here."


	8. Lost

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Lost**

* * *

_**Silver Millenium, Earth, Terran Spring**_

* * *

_"Why should I let you train to be a Heavenly King?" Gaia asked the trembling boy in front of her. At ten, Ganymede was a budded stalk, his powers yet to be born. _

_"I bored with my lessons," the boy told her. "All it is 'etiquette this, etiquette that'. Endymion is going to be the King of the Earth someday. I'm just trash."_

_Gaia's lips pursed. "Why do you say that, my son?"_

_"It is rumored that I'm not even full human," Ganymede replied. "I've heard the whispers."_

_"It is true," the Queen of Earth answered. "You are not full Terran; not my son."_

_"This is why you send me to the Moon and Saturn each season turning," said the boy. "I knew I was different. Whose son am I?"_

_"Your father slept with a Martian whore," Gaia stated, a hint of ancient anger in her voice. "The Queen of the White Moon banished us to our own world, and guards our borders lest we step off-world. All to guard some bastard offspring of my husband."_

_Ganymede was shocked at the Terran Queen's language. "Mother!"_

_"Do not call me that!" she snapped. "Get your things, Ganymede. You are of, at this moment, no longer a Prince of Earth. I will send Kunzite to help you gather your things. You will be, henceforth, staying in the village."_

_"But..."_

_"No, buts," she told him. "And leave your communicator behind. Your days of world-hopping are over."_

_"Yes, ma'am," he said, bowing his head._

* * *

_**Earth, Fenton Works, Present Day**_

* * *

Maddie came up the stairs from the lab to find Jazz reading a book _Life on the Moon during the Silver Millennium _in the kitchen and Danny was on his stomach on the couch, ignoring the TV show he'd flipped it too.

"Secret admirer, Danny?" she teased, picking up the remote and turning off the television. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Danny blushed and quit twirling the rose between his fingers. "Mom, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"All things are possible," she replied "It can neither be proved or disproved that reincarnation is real. Many religions and people will say it is, or it isn't, according to their beliefs. Why so philosophical?"

"Lancer almost busted us for the bats," he answered non-chalantly.

"Told you so," came Jazz's voice from the kitchen.

"Shut it," he called back.

Maddie smirked. "So at least now we know who set the bats on Vlad last week. Your idea, Sam's planning, and Tucker's spying. Do I have it right?"

His face turned a darker red. "I am screwed," he muttered into a pillow.

"No, just grounded for a week. What's with the rose?" his mother said, ruffling his hair.

"Don't know," he said. "It doesn't have any thorns. Sam is researching the meaning behind the hematite beads that were wrapped around it, and Tucker is analyzing the language in the note."

"A love note?" Maddie teased.

"MOM!"

"My baby is growing up," she commented. "We're having guests for dinner, Danny, so go wash up and come help me with the salad."

"You're cooking normal tonight?" he asked, startled.

"The Ecto-Baker Ovenator is preheating as we speak," she said. "Your father has gotten hooked on reruns of Phineas and Ferb, I think."

"Yep," Danny said, smiling. "Especially if the oven has an 'ator' at the end of it."

Laughing, Maddie rose to her feet. "Get going, kiddo. Salad and french bread pizza tonight."

"At least the salad won't kill us," he muttered under his breath, as he mounted the stairs.

Maddie stared at the rose on the coffee table, then picked it up and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, Earth, Terran Spring**_

* * *

_"You will report to the palace every day for training, Hematite. As you are no longer a denizen of the palace, provision and board has been arranged for you to stay in the village. You will earn your keep by washing dishes at the inn. Am I clear, Ganymede?" Kunzite asked him sternly. Gem names were customary for elite kingdom warriors, and Kunzite could not see why Prince Ganymede should not have one of his own since he started training on the morrow. _

_"Yes, sir," came the former prince's reply. Clad in boots, dark trousers and a brown button down shirt, Ganymede held the small bundle of his belongings under his arm. "Which inn?"_

_"The Dark Kingdom," came the explanation. Lady Beryl's father owns it, and was gracious to have a position available for you. Follow me."_

* * *

_**Earth, Fenton Works, Present Day**_

* * *

"Danny, the salad isn't going to make itself!" Maddie called upstairs.

"Coming!"


	9. Found

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Found**

* * *

**Silver Millennium, Earth, Terran Spring**

_"Ganymede, what on Deimos, are you doing in a tavern?"_

_The boy dropped the tray and turned to face his accuser-his sister._

_"Neechan!"_

_His older sister stood silhouetted in the bright afternoon sunshine spilling in from the doorway, flanked by a man and a woman dressed as desert dwellers. "Well?"_

_"Clod-brained fool!" the bar-keep yelled from behind the long oak counter. "Lord Heliodor did not hire ye to jaw with with our customers. Clean up the mess, ye slack-jawed half-wit. It's coming out of yer wages!"_

_Ganymede sighed and picked up the tray. "Yes, sir."_

_"Ganymede, please talk to me. I had to trade a lot of favors-and my favorite heels!-in order to have enough coin to pay the gatekeeper. Mother got some garbled message about you wanting to train as one of Endymion's guardians, and Father was all excited about you finally 'growing a backbone and throwing off the damned Terrans' yellow bonds,'" she said using air quotes._

_"Boy!" a local customer shouted, raising his stein. "More ale!"_

_"Right away, sir," he called, giving his sister a sheepish glance. "Rei-chan, I'm not a prince, and I am not a guardian. I'm a low-born common bastard only fit to serve in the filthiest tavern in the city. I am nobody."_

_"Who told you this?" the male companion exclaimed, his dark blue eyes simmering with anger._

_"Mamoru," the brunette female spoke in a warning tone. "He has a job to do. Let us go back to the palace and talk to Kunzite again. Maybe there's something he forgot to tell us."_

_Ganymede's ears were burning at the mention of his former mentor's name. What was promised as an easy job by the Shittenou turned into a year of hell as a slave for Lord Heliodor, Beryl's father. After hours, he had to slave away providing refreshments for the core followers of Lady Beryl, as she railed against the Moon Queen and her unjust laws discriminating against Terrans. Lord Heliodor was no better. He owned many brothels in the city and was out to recruit the former prince for the Silver Stag-the 'premier' pleasure house in the capital. _

_"Boy!"_

* * *

**Present Day, Earth, Nasty Burger**

"Yo, Danny! Earth to Danny! Come in, space cadet; this is Command Control. Are you listening?"

"I'm not deaf, Tucker," he growled, opening one tired blue eye. Picking his head from off the table, he turned to Sam. "What were you asking?"

"You're daydreaming," she scolded him. "You were going to tell us what Tara told you last night. Now spill!"

**Evening Prior, Ghost Zone**

_"You're taller than I remember," the girl in the shadowy cloak said._

_"Not by much, Highness," he said. "I see inwards backward."_

_"Dreams," she told him. "You're remembering. Do you remember who you are?"_

_"Ganymede," he replied in disgust. "The bastard son of the King of Earth."_

_"So you remember your brother. Do you remember your sister?"_

_"Jazz has nothing to do with this!"_

_She sighed. "We've got a long way to go," she muttered. "We will meet anon, Ganymede."_

_"Tara, wait!"_

_"Too late, ghost child," the Fright Knight said, intercepting his pursuit. "You need your rest, halfa, for other things."_

_"What did she mean, 'my sister'?" Danny asked him, emerald eyes trying to pierce the shadows behind the Fright Knight. "Jazz isn't a part of this, is she? What are you not telling me?"_

_"Anon, Phantom" he was told just before something metal connected with his jaw._

**Present Day, Earth, Nasty Burger**

"So you're real name is Ganymede?" Tucker asked, snorting into his burger.

"That's just gross," Sam told him disgusted.

"Neechan chose it," Danny said absently, making swirls in his milkshake with the straw. "I don't make fun of you for your name."

"Who is 'Neechan'?" Sam asked him, curiosity painting her face. She looked at Tucker, who was just as puzzled as she.

Danny snapped out of his internal thought. "What?" he asked, staring at his friends who were looking at him with concern. "You look just like Drops just paid you a visit."

"Who is Drops?" Tucker spoke up.

"Don't know," Danny replied taking a sip of his shake. "Just someone I must have met in the past I guess."

"We need to unlock more of those dream memories," Sam said. "It's not fair to you to not know who you are, Danny."

"I know but what else can I do?"

"Finish your milkshake, for one," Sam told him. "Dash at 3 o'clock"

"Oh, great," he muttered.

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, Mars-Palace Comm Center, late Summer**_

_"Thank the Ancients, you found him, Rokuro," Summer said, breathing a sigh of relief._

_"Thank your daughter, Jupiter-hime, and my son," Rokuro replied. He sighed, running a hand through his short dark hair. "I wish he'd come to me when his heart is heavy."_

_"He is of my blood," she told him pointedly._

_"True."_

_"So what are you going to do now?" she asked._

_"Talk to him."_

_"Good luck with that," she told him flatly. "Rokuro?"_

_"Yes?"_  
_"I expect to see my son on the Moon this wintertide."_

_"Yes, Summer."_

_"I mean it, baka!"_

_"Hai, Summer."_

_**Silver Millennium, Earth, Palace Gardens, late Summer (same evening)**_

_Endymion sat on a stone bench contemplating his younger brother's motive. As Crown Prince of Earth, he could feel the boy's unawakened power flowing freely in the ether. His energy was cold like winter ice, and the boy had the ability to see and communicate with spirits-something he inherited from his mother's side of the family, no doubt._

_"Have you talked to Tara lately?"_

_"No," came the curt reply. "I am lower than nothing, and don't deserve to speak to the Firefly Princess."_

_"You're going to have to talk to Father at some point," Endymion told him. "Are you done massacring the rose bushes yet?"_

_"When I'm good and ready," Ganymede retorted. "I hate this. I wish Drops were here."_

_"Who is Drops?"_

_"A shade who decided to haunt my room one day," Ganymede shrugged. "Thanks, by the way."_

_"It was either that or you ended up descending into prostitution," Endymion answered. "They should have told you the truth from the beginning."_

_"So what happens now?" Ganymede said, turning around to face his brother. "It's not like anybody cares about me. Just about me fulfilling the marriage contract with Tara."_

_"There's a lot more than you know going on," Endymion told him. "Beryl has begun to call herself Queen of the Dark Kingdom and has joined forces with an evil entity named Queen Metallia. More and more of our people are believing in her lies. Mother weeps night and day because Father has decided to banish her."_

_"What about...?"_

_"He has left us some time ago for other worlds beyond the Silver Millennium," came the bitter reply. "Mother is the Spirit of Earth now and has shed her mortality."_

_"It was either that or war," the King of Earth commented from behind them. "Ganymede, must you really do this?"_

_"Suits my mood," the boy muttered. Two of the six rose bushes in the row he was pruning looked like a hurricane had borrowed a blunt pair of scissors from Mother Nature. "So what's going to happen to me now?"_

_"Kunzite has confessed and is repentant of his crime. He has promised to take you under his wing. You will be going to spend wintertide on the Moon, and then begin formal training in the spring. Get to know your Mother, for heaven's sake, Ganymede."_

_The boy bowed formally to his father. "As you have commanded, my liege." Throwing the hedge clippers at his feet, Ganymede stalked away._

_"That went well," Endymion muttered. _

_Rokuro sighed. "Seriously, what am I going to do with him?" he asked the silent sky above him._

_**Silver Millennium, Mars, Palace, late Summer (next morning)**_

_"Show him how to channel, Rei. His latent magic is starting to awaken."_

_"About time," the Princess of Mars said. "Do you think he'll be alright?"_

_"I don't know, Rei," her mother said. "Ganymede has been through much abuse this past year. You three barely found him in time."_

_"It hurt to see him like that," Rei said, tears welling up at the memory, laced with disgust in her voice. "How could the Terran Queen do that to him?"_

_"She has been disconnected from her people for so long that she allowed hatred to cloud her heart."_

_"You do not abuse Father's children."_

_"Fact," came the response. "They are our protectors."_

_"Phobos and Deimos," Rei whispered, naming the Crow siblings. "The great flame has shown me a vision, Mother."_

_"Of what?"_

_"Of Saturn. Of Mars. Of Ganymede. And more I cannot tell."_

* * *

**Silver Millennium, Moon, Mid-Winter**

_"Can I hold him, Mindy?" Rei asked, her violet-eyes shining with hope._

_Endymion laughed. "He's only just had his first birthday, little Crow," he said, tousling her hair. At eleven, the Prince of Earth towered over her a good two feet, and she was tall for her age._

_"Please, Mindy?" she begged, looking over at the little boy who was playing with the red and blue blocks._

_Endymion thought about it for a minute and nodded. "On one condition, Rei."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Quit calling me Mindy."_

* * *

**Present, Earth, an international airport somewhere on West Coast**

Rei knocked on Usagi's cranium. "Hello, Earth to Usagi!"

"Good-bye, Rei," her friend said sweetly. The lyrics to Ciara's _Paint it Black _blared from her earbuds.

"What? You don't want me anymore, Odango Atama? Fine! Be that way!" Rei gave her a two-fingered salute and walked away, a smirk on her face.

The Moon Princess blinked. "What'd I say?"

"That was mean, Rei," Ami whispered to Rei, who flopped down next to her.

"But funny," Minako commented. "Shouldn't Haruna-sensei be back with our assignments?"

"Peace," Naru said from her other side. "We still have to clear customs yet."

Rei tuned the chatter out. Naru had lived in Brooklyn, New York most of her life and moved to Japan with her mother and sister after her father's death. She was one of five other students chosen from Usagi's school besides her, Ami and Makoto to come to America on an exchange program. Minako, Luna, and Artemis had gone ahead with the Outers to scout ahead.

"Rei?"

"Yeah," she asked, turning to her questioner, Usagi, who smiled at her.

"We'll find him," she told her. "Don't worry."

Rei smiled softly. "Thanks, Usagi-chan!"

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, Moon, mid-Winter**_

_"Hello, Ganymede," came the soft voice of his older sister._

_"Hello, Princess Rei," the formal polite tone of the youngest Terran prince met her ears. "Thank you for receiving us."_

_"Ganymede-"_

_"Save it," he told her brusquely. "I promised Father I would behave."_

_"Give Mother a chance," the Crow Princess said. "Who is your friend?"_

_Ganymede's jaw dropped when he turned and saw who it was. "Drops? How did you get here?"_

_The shade grinned and mimed flying into a portal. Raising eyebrows and then pointing at the Martian princess who just shrugged._

_"I have the same gift," she explained._

_The shade grinned and rubbed his hands together._

_"Is that normal behavior?"_

_"Don't know. He follows me around sometimes. I think only those who are sensitive to the magic wave thingies can see him."_

_"Magic wave thingies?"_

_"I don't know what the actual name for it is," Ganymede replied, scuffing his boot against a stone tile. "Let's go get the formalities out of the way so Lord Artemis can give me my training and lesson schedules."_

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so I know the subject of ages is probably to come up at some point. So during the Silver Millennium, Rei and the Inners are six years older than Ganymede. Endymion is 4 years older than the Inners and the Outers' are in their late teens-with the exceptions of Pluto and Saturn. **

**In the present time, the Inners are the same age as Danny, Sam and Tucker, being born around the same time. Hotaru is the same age as Danielle. Mamoru is still 4 years older than the Inners. I'm taking liberties with the timeline of both stories, so I don't know which arc of Sailor Moon this takes place in yet, but it's most definitely after SMR, but before SM Sailor Stars. **

**Oh, and this chapter was contributed to by a crazy conversation with my roommate-repeated here verbatim.**


	10. Shades of Truth

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Shades of Truth**

* * *

**Silver Millennium, Moon, Palace**

_Ganymede looked around. "Why are my rooms not near Endymion?"_

_"Because you are the Crow Prince," a woman said from the doorway opposite his. "And it's time you learned what that means, my son."_

* * *

**Ghost Zone, 1970s, random rock island**

_She gasped as a large flaming metal contraption-flying fiery motorcycle?-flew over her head, narrowly missing her._

_"Ganymede, that was my second best set of wheels!"_

_The boy, who had jumped from the fiery death trap, ignored the angry, annoyed tone of the second teen who rolled up behind them. His passenger elbowed him and made small 'oh!' sound. The driver shut up upon seeing them._

_"Johnny's teaching me to ride a motorcycle so I can get around faster. You must be new. I'm Ganymede," the 1st boy introduced himself, grinning a bit, while idly rubbing at a scratch on his cheek._

_"Crow Prince, you owe me!"_

_"Johnny, shut up!" the emerald haired girl on the back of the motorcycle exclaimed, elbowing her boyfriend._

_"I'm Ember. What is this far-out strange place? And what are you and them?"_

_Ganymede rose to his feet. He was clad in jeans, white tank underneath a beat-up brown leather jacket and white boots. His hair was intricately braided with tiny hematite beads. Dang! Wasn't he gorgeous in a far-out dreamy way with those sexy emerald eyes. "Well, we are ghosts. I'm Ganymede, as I said before, and these are Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty. Welcome to the Reflection."_

_"Huh?"_

_"He means the Ghost Zone, kid. Ganymede is the nonofficial greeter for new comers. Now about those wheels, Phantom..."_

_"Oi!" _

* * *

**Ghost Zone, Present Day, outside Ghost Writer's library**

"So why are we helping the whelp?" Skulker asked, folding his arms.

"He's been having dreams that I suspect are really memories," Ember explained, rolling her eyes. "I think those are memories from his first lifetime. Ghost Writer was part of Pariah Dark's inner circle and is hundreds of years old. Short of going to the Time Master, he's our best source of information."

"So the whelp is reincarnated. Next you'll be telling me he was one of the Five," Skulker grumbled.

"If my hunch is correct," she muttered, reaching for the heavy ornate knocker on the door.

* * *

**Amity Park, Present Day, airport**

"When will we know where we are staying?" Usagi grumbled. "I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry, Odango Atama," Rei told her. "We ate just two hours ago."

"She's got a point," Makoto told her. "We are supposed to be meeting our host families tomorrow according to the information packets Ms. Haruna passed out before we left."

"Any word from Minako?" Ami interrupted before Usagi could say another word.

"Artemis and she will be staying with the Outers until a host family can be arranged for her. Mamoru is meeting with local scientists he is interning with later on today. He was supposed to intern at the local hospital, but the offer fell through at the last minute. If Mayor Masters hadn't intervened with the government, Mamoru wouldn't be able to be with us."

"That was generous," Rei said.

"All we need now is to switch Naru on and attract the local youmas," Makoto joked.

"Mako-chan!"

"Anyone check on the Outers?"

"Haruka said not to worry. They've got everything arranged, and Hotaru passed the test, so she'll be taking classes with us at the local high school."

"Did any research yet, Ami?"

"Amity Park is a nice friendly place to live," she said. "It's also the most haunted city in America."

"Ghosts do not exist," Usagi said, folding her arms.

"Why?" Rei teased. "Is the big bad Odango Atama scared of a few little ghosties?"

"You're mean, Rei."

"I know."

Amity Park also had many run-ins with an infamous ghost who looked eerily familiar somehow, Ami felt, from the grainy image the internet had pulled up from one of the local rags. This she chose not to tell her fellow senshi-especially Rei.

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy, Bralynn?**


	11. Reflections

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Reflections**

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, Saturn, a year before Ganymede's birth**_

_She looked downwards at her hands. "I can't do that to a child not yet born."_

_"You must", Princess Hotaru told her. "I promise you I will be there when he is born."_

_"You are yet a child yourself."_

_"I have died and been reborn many times over. What is one more cycle?"_

_The Earth Queen sighed. "So mote it be." It hurt so much to know her husband was unfaithful, but to know she was to play the part of the evil fairy tale stepmother? That hurt even more. Especially towards a child unborn._

* * *

**Earth, Present Day, ritzy section of Amity Park (around 4 pm)**

"So what did you find out? Vlad asked his two guests.

"It's definitely him," Ember replied. "Ghostwriter confirmed it."

Vlad stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I think for now," he said, "it would not be wise to bring this up with the boy. I am hosting a special gala for several Japanese students and their host families this weekend. They should be arriving very soon."

"Then what shall I tell him?" Ember asked.

"The truth, but not all of it. Not just yet. We must confirm with at least two other sources before we know for sure."

"What if he has family still living?"

"Ember," Vlad warned softly. "Did the book say how long ago this first lifetime was?"

"Before the Mesopotamians began using clay tablets to keep track of their goods, which would place him around 10,000 to 8,000 years old " Skulker spoke up. "The book spoke of two great kingdoms-one of this world, and one spanning many planets and moons. There were other star systems beyond our own with lives that reflect ours. In those days, according to the Ghostwriter, Pariah Dark was only just beginning to show the dark taint, which eventually got himself locked away. There were always two Ambassadors from beyond the Veil-one member from only two royal families who could perceive our world."

"Oh?" Vlad asked, his interest aroused. "Go on."

"Right," Ember took up the tale. "Pariah Dark's court was tainted with shadows in and out. You know there are several tales of his inner court, which contained some of the most powerful ghosts who ever existed. The two ambassadors were among these Five."

"Any idea who they were?" asked the now excitedly annoyed halfa.

"One was the Crow Prince," came the slow answer. " The other was the Shadow Paladin-the personal spy of Princess Persephone."

"Princess Persephone?"

"Go read your myths, Vlad," Skulker growled. "She's neither alive nor dead. She's older than life itself. She is one of the daughters of the Ancient known as Clockwork."

"What?!"

* * *

**Earth, Present Day, Fenton Works (around 6pm)**

Danny took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed in dark slacks and a buttoned down royal blue dress shirt (untucked). As he started to comb his hair, he could swear it was growing right before his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he shook his head in disbelief. "This isn't possible."

It was, however, really true. Mirrors don't lie.

An unearthly scream shook the foundations of the building. Footsteps came running down the hall and stopped outside the door to the second floor restroom. A gloved hand knocked on the door.

"Jazz, honey, open up. It's me, mom. Are you on your moon days? You can have some of my tampons until you can get to the store."

The door cracked open, and a boy with ice blue eyes and long indigo hair peeked out. Maddie could barely make out the one strand braided with tiny dark gray stones which gleamed in the light from the bathroom.

"Danny, what in the heck did you do to your hair? Take off that wig, and finished getting dressed," his mother scolded. "I thought Jazz had..."

"Sorry to disappoint you," he interrupted, "but this isn't a wig. One moment I'm combing my hair and then _this _happens. This is not normal, Mom. I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school. I have black hair, not purple!"

His mother looked him over. "Well, we're running late, so you're just going to have to borrow a ponytail holder from Jazz. Take out the beads if you don't want to look so girly."

"They mark me as her betrothed," Danny said without expression, then blinked owlishly at his mother. "What?"

Maddie stared at her son, then shook her head. "Just finished getting dressed. We're leaving in five minutes."

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, Moon, 1st Month of Winter**_

_"My hair is freaking purple!"_

_"Ganymede, don't shout," his sister said, running into the room with their mother and King Ares in tow._

_"First, I can see dead people, and now this?!"_

_King Ares chuckled. "He's growing up, Summer. Let me talk to the boy."_

_"Fine," Queen Summer of Mars said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I give up trying to make peace with him anyway." Guiding Rei out of the room, she slammed the door behind them._

_Prince Ganymede cowered slightly as King Ares advanced on him._

_(an hour later)_

_"Dad isn't going to kill Ganymede, is he?" Rei asked worriedly_

_"No, just scare him a bit. Apparently, he's inherited my problem with hair color," her mother chuckled. "We should check on them though. They've been quiet for much too long."_

_Rei nodded. Her mother's neverending shifting of hair colors was a quirk that both annoyed the trendsetters and fashionistas of the Sol System. It was also something Rei had a hard time mastering herself. Currently, she could change her hair color to sakura blossom, wild indigo or midnight black. Once Ganymede figured out how to change his hair color back to its natural black, he'd have the signature lavender streaks all members of the royal family of Mars sported._

* * *

**Earth, Present Day, Fenton Works (around 6:30 pm)**

Maddie had to admit, whatever damage Danny had done to his hair with the purple hair dye, at least most of it had come out. He was still sporting a short ponytail with those shiny gray beads, but all in all-

"Ding! Ding!"

"Hey, knock it off!"

"Sorry," Jazz apologized, still smirking mischievously. "Couldn't resist after all the times you've done it to me."

Danny's hair was back to his natural black, except for the lavender streaks scattered throughout his hair. His bangs were long and shaggy, falling into his eyes as they always did.

"Hair does not grow that fast," she muttered to herself. "Something is up with that boy."

* * *

**Ghost Zone, present, Clockwork's Tower**

"Was that really necessary, little mouse?" came the gentle voice of her father,

Ruby eyes twinkled mischievously. "Got to have a little fun, Father."


	12. Inkling

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Inkling**

* * *

**Silver Millennium, Moon Palace, 2nd Month of Summer**

_"Sailor Ooranos!"_

_"Quit mispronouncing my name, brat, and maybe I'll go easy on you."_

_"Fat chance, Haruka-san. See you at the finish line!"_

_"Ganymede, get back here!"_

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, On route to Vlad's mansion**

Danny shook his head. He had taken the opportunity on the drive over to collect his thoughts, and couldn't see any which way around it. His memories were returning, and this one was really strange. He'd been running track with an athletically built woman a few years older than him. In the daydream, he'd actually won the contest, but only because of Mela, a shade of a Moon Maiden who spied on the Outers for him. Neptune had caught him, and Saturn's eyes twinkled with laughter. Uranus had not been so amused-she had been only half-dressed, fresh out of the shower.

He sighed, a bit too loud, as his mother turned around in her seat. "Are you sure, you're alright, sweetie?"

"Of course, he's alright, Mads," his father said, making a too-sharp right onto the next street over from Vlad's. "He's a Fenton, after all, and Fenton's don't get sick."

"He's had chickenpox and mumps, Dad," Jazz muttered from next to him. Danny smiled at her weak attempt to correct their parents. She wasn't like Rei or Mercury-hime.

"We're here!" Jack announced, parking too abruptly in the space Vlad had created just for the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle-aka the 'RV'.

"Great!" Danny groused enthusiastically, "more fun awaits therein."

Maddie exchanged a half-smile with her daughter. It escaped her notice that a wisp of blue curled out of her son's mouth, and a pleasant look crossed his face.

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Inside the Mansion**

"Whoa!" Ember said, popping her head into one of the many rooms. "Where'd all these dresses come from?"

"They were delivered by an unknown source," Vlad muttered. "Each dress or suit is labeled with a Japanese name, so I would guess our foreign guests are coming straight here from the airport."

Ember stroked one hot smoking emerald number-a dark emerald dress with spaghetti straps and lots of green and white ruffled cloth. Looking at the tag, she whistled softly. "Whoever this Kino Makoto is, she must be a model."

"Models are not necessarily tall," Vlad reminded her. "Has our second source been secured?"

"She has a bit of a mouth on her, but yeah," Ember replied. "What are you going to do with her?"

"A type of psychological examination," the halfa said. "If I am correct, Danielle only has Daniel's ghost powers, and none of his supernatural gifts."

"And if the dipstick find out?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," came the terse reply. The house shook for a second. "Jack is here."

"How'dya ever guess?" Ember muttered sarcastically.

"I know his driving," came the comeback as he motioned for her to go.

* * *

**Present Day, Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Tower**

_"You really should clean your closet, my dear."_

_"You wouldn't be a very good father if you didn't remind me once in a while, father dear."_

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, inside Vlad's lab**

"Let me go! You can't hold me here forever!" a pair of white gloves poked through the bars of the gilded cage holding the speaker. "When Danny finds out..."

"You're not going to be harmed, ghost brat," Skulker glowered at her. "You're only being detained so my employer can run a series of tests. We need to ascertain if you truly "

"I'm his clone. Of course, Vlad gave me all of his powers when he made me," Danielle grumbled, glaring at her other guard-the Fright Knight, who calmly looked down at her.

"We can get all the information we need with a few questions," the Shadow Paladin said to Skulker. "This will save all of us time and energy, and an unneccesary battle with Phantom."

"Go ahead then," Skulkered muttered.

"Child," the Fright Knight said, turning to the frightened girl ghost in front of him. "Answer truthfully these questions three, and you may go free."

"Okay," she agreed in a quiet tone.

"Have you had any strange dreams that seem more than dreams?"

"Not really," she said. "Not unless you count the dancing pickle that one time."

The Shadow Paladin chuckled. "That's fine. Can you see other ghosts, ones that aren't true ghosts-mere shadows you might you call them? If so, can you converse with them?"

"What kind of a trick question is that?"

"Never mind," Skulker growled. "I'll ask the final one. Give a one word answer for each of the following, brat: Mars, Saturn, and Rose."

"War, Cornucopia, and Flower. What the heck kind of questions are these anyway?" the bars melted away, and she tumbled out.

"Second source confirmed, Plasmius," Skulker stated into his wrist-communicator. "We've let her go."

"Send her upstairs to get dressed. She might as well join the party and mingle with children her own age," Plasmius replied. "It's her choice."

Skulker looked over to see the Fright Knight whispering to the ghost child's clone. While he couldn't hear what was being said, he expected it to be words of comfort. The Spirit of Halloween had a soft side it seemed. "Plasmius says you can either go free, or go upstairs, bathe , and join the party. Clothing has been provided for you."

"I heard," Danielle said slowly. "Sounds like fun. Will Valerie or Danny be there?"

"Yes, though the ghost child is currently going through a change at the moment. When you see him, address him as Prince Ganymede. We need to to verify his reaction to the name."

"Are you plotting something against him?"

"Of a sort," the Fright Knight told her. "It is not of your concern, but you will know when he fully awakens, as will all."

"Okay," she said, drawing out the 'o'. Turning intangible she headed for the bedroom that Vlad had designated hers when he first made her.

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, outside Vlad's mansion**

"Setsuna just sent an email," Ami said. "She's made all the arrangements with our clothes, so we don't have to go shopping for fancy dresses or anything."

"Knowing her," Rei whispered to Makoto, who nodded in agreement.

The two stretch limosines that Mayor Masters had provided for the students came to halt near the back doors of the mansion. The window in the senshi's unit rolled down, and the driver turned his head.

"Here we are, girls. This is the residence of Mayor Masters. I've brought you around to the back entrance, so it'll be a shorter ascent to the rooms you've been assigned. A maid will guide you. Ah, here is Miss Ember now. Good day to you all." The dark tinted glass resumed its former position.

A girl their age with rosy cheeks and long turquoise hair pulled into a high ponytail met them with a clipboard. She wore jeans and a black camisole, paired with a set of low-heeled black pumps. She glanced down at her clipboard, looked up at them and smiled. "I am not really a maid," she assured them, "I'm more of a glorified tour guide for you this evening. So do not hesitate to ask me questions."

"Is Ganymede here?" Rei blurted out. Her patience had been wearing thin as they got closer.

"You would need to go to the Observatory in town to see the moons of Jupiter," Ember told her.

"Not what I meant!"

"Then you need to be more specific," she was told. "Follow me, please."

After a long hot soak and scrub down, Danielle dressed in a A-line vanilla-sugar number with juliet sleeves. She picked up a set of brown high-heeled sandals. She opted for no makeup, except a light pink shimmer for her lips. Her dark hair was pulled back into an elaborate bun. Simple diamond stud earrings and a crystal teardrop pendant completed the look. She blushed when she saw herself in the mirror. A puff of blue air emerged from her mouth.

"I thought I sensed you," Danny said warmly from the doorway.

"Why thank you, Prince Ganymede," she said, sweetly, watching his reaction in the mirror.

* * *

**Present Day, Elysion**

_"And you didn't believe me, Helios, that Ganymede yet lived. I'm going to claim him as my son, as I should have done when Summer was alive."_

_"He is a prince of Earth, not Mars, Lord Aries!"_

_"My planet, my throne."_

_"Don't encourage him, Helios."_

_"Whose side are you on, Ge?"_

_"My own."_


	13. Dressings

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Dressings**

* * *

_**Present Day, Ghost Zone, outside an ordinary purple floating door**_

_"Why am I even here?"_

_"You're the best thief in the Ghost Zone," she was told._

_"Well, yes, but whose lair and what am I borrowing?"_

_"Phantom's lair, and there should be a figure of some sort with...ah, here we are...War! Cornucopia! Flower!" _

_With those words, the door swung silently inwards, and cool, blue mist poured out. When they entered, their jaws dropped. Plasmius' ruby eyes widened at the spartaness of the room. Then something dark and gold caught his eye._

_"Perfect."_

_"Don't touch that!"_

* * *

_**Present Day, Amity Park, Vlad's Mansion**_

* * *

Danny woke with a cold sweat, sitting up abruptly. Each of the Fentons had retired to various part of the mansion for private time. Jazz was in the library reading, his mother to the weapons range, and his father and Vlad to the televison lounge. Himself-to his room.

A pair of teal eyes looked back at him, framed by wavy reddish brown hair. "Oh, sorry, I thought this was Usagi's room. This place is so huge, I keep getting turned around."

"Are you from Brooklyn?" he asked, a bit confused.

She laughed. "No, but I get that a lot. My name is Osaka Naru."

"Danny Fenton," he said rising to his feet, then noticed the clock. "I should be getting ready for the party now."

"Yeah, a girl came by a minute ago with a bunch of clothes for our group. I think she said her name was Ember."

He groaned. "I seriously think that is wrong on so many scales," he muttered. "Moon's sake, what was Vlad thinking, providing for everyone?"

"Well, you thought Dani's outfit was gorgeous," Ember teased from the doorway. "Mr. Masters says you are to put this on, babypop. And no argueing." She placed the cloth-wrapped bundle on the bed and backed out.

"I'd better go," Naru told him. "Gomen-nasai for intruding, Danny-kun."

"It's okay," he said, blushing a bit.

After Naru left, and he had a quick shower, naked except for a towel around his waist, he pinched a corner of the bundle and wrinkled his nose at the wintergreen smell. _What the hell did Vlad pick out for me? _

The bundle fell open and he stared at its contents. Something was familiar about this particular outfit.

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, ballroom of Vlad's mansion**

* * *

Dash Baxter's eyes swept over the ballroom and yawned at another boring critique from Paulina, as she assessed a passing girl's fashion. "I'm bored," he grumbled.

"We agreed to host to a Japanese student for the year," Kwan reminded him. "Or at least our families' agreed to it. Might be fun, Dash."

"Yeah, maybe," Dash answered. "Who'd you get, anyway?"

"A girl named Mizuno Ami," Kwan said. "How about you?"

"Kino Makoto. What's with these weird names? Why can't they have nice normal names like the rest of us?"

"Japan is not America, Mr. Baxter," their host explained, wandering past. "Perhaps a dose of culture shock might be in order."

"Sorry, Mr. Masters, sir," Dash said contritely Glancing around quickly, he spotted a green-eyed girl with coffee brown skin gliding over to the punch bowl. Valerie Gray. Paulina scowled from behind him.

"Who let the riff-raff in?"Paulina complained to Star in a loud whisper.

"All in the due time," the mayor mused, turning to walk over to another of his supporters.

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

Danny put on the form-fitting trousers and long-sleeved black shirt. Goldwork dusted the collar, sleeves and bottom of the dark tunic he put on over them, and fastened the leather belt with its hematite buckle around his waist. Covering the right hand, he wore a gauntlet that was made of a metal that looked like gold, platinum or aged bronze, and a brace of the same metal as the gauntlet adorned his left. He wore dress socks and knee-high black boots. He combed back his now indigo hair (again) and braided it down his back (was it as long as Jazz's?) A iridium coronet with six points completed the look. He looked again in the mirror and noted the tiny hematite beads woven throughout. He smiled and thought of Tara and Suna. His betrothed and his mistress.

Suddenly he blanched at the thought. What the heck was he thinking?!

* * *

**Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Tower**

_"Seems like he's remembering something else, father."_

_"Yes, I know. I know you loved Endymion."_

_"It was always the way with Pluto and Saturn. One man was chosen and both sisters claimed him. Saturn was always the bride and Pluto the mistress. If Amser had lived..."_

_"...she would be keeping him warm as well," Clockwork finished. "Hades knew that when he gave Ichtaca and your aunt Alexa into my care."_

_"Mother would have objected."_

_"I remember. She had a really good right hook too."_


	14. Amser

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Amser**

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, The Reflection, Pariah's Keep**_

_"Prince Ganymede?"_

_Ganymede looked up from the game he was playing with Melania, an ocean blue marble with green and white swirls in his hand. "Yes?" he asked the skeletal guard._

_"You are wanted," the guard answered, grabbing his arm, while his comrade grabbed the other and both twisted them sharply behind his back. Ganymede nearly blacked out from the pain. _

_Pariah's Keep was a twisted labyrinth like the Palace of Twisted Columns on Ida, he thought, as the guards dragged/frogmarched him down its corridors. One of the guards stopped before two massive oak doors and banged on it. A beautiful slip of a girl, her brown hair clipped close to her skull opened it and blanched when she saw him._

_"Let him go," she commanded. The guards complied and backed off, closing the door behind him._

_Ganymede rubbed the kinks out of his wrists. "What is going on? Where is this place?" He looked around the oppulent bedroom. The maid turned to face him._

_"I am sorry about this," she told him, then hit him in the head with an ecto-ray. When he came too, he was shackled to the king-sized bed, stripped down to his bare necessities. Pariah Dark was drunk and sitting naked in the chair beside the bed. He was stroking himself and looking the boy up and down._

_"Hello, Prince Ganymede," he softly whispered, standing up. Ganymede struggled to free himself, as the Ghost King's shadow fell over him._

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Vlad's Mansion**

"Some outfit," Valerie told him, handing him a glass of punch. "Here, drink this. You're pale as a ghost."

Dani giggled. Danny shot her a look and took the glass of punch from her. "Thank you, Val."

"You look lost in your thoughts," she said. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," he said sharply. Why had the hell he remembered being raped by Pariah Dark, of all things?

"Well, what do you think of all this?" Valerie asked, changing the subject.

Danny looked around the ballroom. Parents, some of their classmates and supporters of Vlad were scattered around the room in small groups. Everyone was dressed to the nines, and a few sported weird outfits, like himself. "I'd rather worn a tuxedo and a domino mask, than this ridiculous getup," he grumbled.

"Vlad wanted us to match," Dani reminded him. "He went to great lengths to get that outfit for you."

"I'll bet," he growled under his breath.

"FENTON!"

"And there's my cue," he groaned, see Dash and the A-list heading their way.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Dash asked, stopping short and stared down at him.

Kwan peaked around his shoulder and noticed Dani's gown. "Are you supposed to be Romeo and Juliet?"

Valerie choked on her punch, Danny scowled, and Dani giggled. "It was Mr. Masters' idea," Dani explained. "He said every ball needed a prince and a princess, and he had got these costumes for us."

"I should be the princess," Paulina softly whispered to Star, who just patted her on the shoulder and steered her away back towards the crystal fountain. The boys followed, but not before Dash gave Danny the 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"Alright, that was weird," Tucker said, causing them all to jump.

"When did you get here?" Valerie asked.

"Just now," Tucker replied, taking a sip of his punch and then made a face. "What is in this stuff?"

"Rich swill," Danny commented. "Where's Sam?"

"Upstairs with rest of the foreign ladies," he said. "Her family is hosting a girl named Aino Minako, and she got dragged upstairs the moment they got here. "So any more memories dude?"

"What memories?" Valerie asked.

"Okay, that's true," Tucker stated, snapping his fingers. "You only just found out Danny's Phantom."

"Don't remind me," Valerie growled, eyeballing the halfa, who cringed a bit.

"Well turns out, he actually was Phantom before he became Fenton," came the statement.

"WHAT?!"

**Upstairs...**

Speaking really fast, Minako introduce Sam to the rest of the Inners and Hotaru.

"This is Samantha Manson," she said. "I'm staying with her family, and we've got to doll her up per her mother's instructions."

Rei smiled warmly at the girl, who scowled. "If I know anything, you hate the dress."

The goth girl nodded. "I hate pink."

"Well, a mutual friend of ours left us an extra gown or two, and you look like you would fit in...this beautiful wicked number," Minako exclaimed, pulling out a rosewood colored gown with tiny roses embroidered on the bottom. It reached down to her knees, and had two slender straps crisscrossing in the back.

Sam made a face. "No."

"Go put it on," Minako ordered, yanking her to her feet and shoving her toward the dressing room.

"Aren't you pushing it a bit?" Usagi asked her.

"Sometimes you've got to be rough with a girl," Makoto said.

"Just don't over do it," Ami cautioned. "What is it, Hotaru?"

"The dress won't look good on her," the senshi of Saturn said. "I think she should wear this one instead." The dress was sleeveless maxi dress amaranth on top, and faded into black on the bottom. Fishnet elbow length gloves, opague nude hose, and black high-heeled shoes completed the ensemble.

"It's different," Minako agreed. "That girl wears too much purple and green."

"I'm a goth," Sam stated, coming out of the dressing room, hands on hips. "Would someone mind helping me out of this thing. What is that?"

"Do you like it?" Hotaru asked.

"It's going to knock Danny's socks off," Sam blurted out, blushing a bit.

"Oh, so there's a boy involved?" Minako teased. "i am the goddess of love, and we're going to fix you up so you can rock his world. What is his name again?"

"Danny Fenton," Sam said softly. "For him, I'll join the shallow end of the gene pool.

Usagi clapped her hands in glee. "Well, let's get her ready."

Hotaru smiled back at Sam in the mirror. "I know how you feel."

Sam nodded. The shy, quiet girl dressed in black was like her in many ways. "Let's all get dressed, and surprise everyone."

It nevered occured to anyone that the common language spoken in the room had been Lunarian, not a mixture of English and Japanese. A black cat with a gold crescent moon and a white cat with the same gold marking on his forehead looked at each other in shock.

"Amser," whispered Luna.

"Not surprised," Artemis whispered back, laying down. "Not where the girls are concerned anyway."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So yes, Sam is Amser of Charon, younger sister of Saturn and Pluto. Hotaru and Setsuna are Clockwork's daughters by Ichtaca, Queen of Saturn and Amser was the daughter of Alexa of Charon, Clockwork's mistress and Ichtaca's sister.**

**During the Silver Millennium, the planets of Saturn and Pluto were considered one kingdom. In this royal family, no more than one or two daughters were ever born to the king and queen. The heir of Saturn always married outkingdom to a male with strong supernatural gifts. The next older daughter became the heir of Pluto, and the mistress of her sister's husband. Sons and extra daughters born were sent to the Sol and Moon Kingdoms for education and marriage. Amser, was the third born daughter of Clockwork, and educated on the Moon Kingdom. She inherited the moon of Charon as her birthright, while her sisters inherited their father's gifts of control over time, death and life. Amser, like most girls in the Silver Millennium, was in love in Endymion, who only had eyes for the Moon Princess. If she couldn't be wife to the Crown Prince of Earth, then she would settle for his younger brother, Ganymede, as his mistress. Because she aged differently, she would wait until he came of age.**

**The Timekeeper's daughters were in order of birth: Hotaru, Setsuna, and Amser. Their ages unknown, as Hotaru could become any age within a moment's notice. Setsuna was the Guardian of the Time Gates from without and was ageless, though she was in her late teens, early twenties, by appearance. Anmser looked to be about 14 years old, but hadn't aged in a least a century.**


	15. Crow and Firefly

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Crow and Firefly**

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, The Reflection, Pariah's Keep**_

_He felt them die. One by one. Rae felled by Jadeite, Endymion killed by an energy blast from Beryl. Serenity's suicide. Saturn-hime's awakening and the full destruction of all life in the sol system. Everyone was gone. Those few Terrans who survived lost all their technology and the Golden Kingdom was no more._

_Pariah Dark no longer showed an interest in Earth, and Ganymede stepped down from his role as Ambassador and became an advisor to the King, along with the Fright Knight. He became Phantom, in charge of Pariah Dark's whole spy network. No one was safe from his knowledge, but the people loved him enough to know he'd never tell Pariah Dark anything that wasn't necessary. In return, Ganymede was forced to prostitute himself to satisfy the Ghost King's immense appetite and keep the kingdom safe._

_Prince Ganymede, in a rare moment of peace, retreated to his lair and just broke down crying. Two strong arms clad in white gloves wrapped around him and held him to her breast, letting him hear her heart._

_"Suna," he whispered her name._

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Vlad's Mansion**

* * *

"Yo, Earth to Danny," Tucker said, waving one hand in front of his friend's eyes. Danny blinked and caught his hand.

"You mind?"

"Memory flashback," Danny told him, indigo hair turning black with lavender highlights again. "They're coming more frequently now."

"Heaven forbid what you'll be like when you fully wake up," Tucker teased. "Our foreign beauties and gents are coming down. Vlad just announced it. Think one of them will be your Sam?"

"Maybe," Danny said, absentmindedly.

Valerie and Dani said nothing to this particular conversation. Both felt at a lost and knew most of it went over their heads. "We'll have to check Vlad's library for any history of Phantom," Valerie said.

"I agree," Dani replied. "Oh my goodness, is that Sam?"

* * *

**Girls' POV**

* * *

"I feel like a naked Barbie doll," Sam whispered to Minako.

"Just breathe, girl. Think of how your Danny will react when he sees you," Minako whispered back. "Wondering when they were going to get here?"

"Minako-chan, behave," Rei teased, waving Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna over. Mamoru laughed silently from behind them.

"Calm down, lovely ladies," he said. "May I the honor of escorting you to the ball?"

"Only us two," Naru teased, grabbing Usagi's arm. "This way you two can slip out and kiss on the balcony under the stars."

"No fair," Umino said, adjusting his glasses. "I always get left with..."

"Me," Naru interrupted. "You are my date this evening, lover boy."

"Well," he said, blushing a bit. "When you put it like that..."

Called to attention by their teachers, everyone paired off and formed two lines, moving slowing down the grand staircase.

"So which one is your Danny?" Hotaru whispered to Sam.

"The one dressed in the black and...what on earth is he wearing?" Sam's breath came out in a sharp inhalation. Danny, with his acute hearing, turned around and looked up at them. She met his ice-blue eyes and blushed. He smiled back at her.

"Ganymede," she almost missed hearing the girl, Rei, whisper. "Little brother, I have found you."

* * *

**Down below...**

* * *

Danny moved forward, as if in a dream, to stand beside Vlad Masters, who turned to look down at him. "Tara, Rei, Suna, Endymion. They're all alive."

"Yes," his host said. "Do you know who you are?"

"I am Ganymede," came the calm reply, as his fingernails bit into his palm. "I am Ganymede."

"So, what do you plan to do about it?"

"I..."

"Go to her, lad."

"Yes," he said, without hesitation. Now moving forward without purpose, he walked passed the human family who sheltered him since his rebirth. He turned to face his older sister. "Onii-san is here. Neechan is here. So is Tara."

"Go to her, Danny," Jazz told him. She was happy and sad for him.

"I am Ganymede," he responded, moving forward once more.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked his wife.

"I don't know," she said, filing it away for later.

* * *

"Where is he going?" Dash asked Kwan, who shrugged.

"Probably decided to lay claim to the goth girl," he replied. "She is gorgeous, dressed up like that."

"Isn't it romantic?" Paulina added. "I knew she could do it."

"Sure you did," Star sarcastically muttered.

* * *

Prince Ganymede walked to the foot of the stairs and waited. When Sam blushed and looked down nervously at her gown, he stared, but not at her.

"Danny?"

"Tara," he whispered, moving forward to kiss the hand of his princess. "Saturn-hime, may I have this dance?"

She smiled shyly. "I promised I would be here when you woke up, my Crow Prince." She gave him her hand, and Ganymede whisked his betrothed onto the dance floor, as the musicians struck a romantic melody for them.

"What was that?" Minako asked. "I thought for sure..."

"Apparently, my father has been hiding secrets again," Setsuna muttered, in annoyed under tone.

* * *

"What happened?" Dani asked, a bit confused. "I thought for sure he'd ask Sam to dance. I mean, she got all pretty just for him."

"It's that girl," Tucker growled, green eyes glaring daggers at Hotaru's back. "How dare she steal my friends' moment."

"Tucker, don't..." Valerie's warning fell flat as Tucker marched off towards the staircase.

"Don't cry, Sam," Tucker said, handing her a tissue, a minute later. " You'll ruin your makeup. I don't know what that was, but that is not our Danny out there. Our Danny doesn't act like this."

"No," Sam agreed, looking over with tear-filled eyes. "He is not Danny."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm going to leave it here for a little while until next week. What do you think should happen next?**


	16. Bouncing

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Bouncing**

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, ballroom in Vlad's Mansion**

When the dance came to an end, he bowed formally to his princess. He was only a few inches taller than her, but she was taller where power was concerned.

"Prince Ganymede," she said formally. "I thank you for this first dance, but you have wronged another. Go to her."

"Setsuna?" he wondered.

"No, Amser," came the short reply. "The one you know as Sam. She doesn't know who she is, but she is yours to claim."

"It will be by her own choice," Danny told her, coming to himself. "I know who I am now. Sam is fiercely independent, and would not appreciate being forced into something she doesn't like. Her mother, case in point." He looked across the ballroom and a flash of jealous anger coursed through him as he saw Tucker trying to console Sam.

* * *

Pamela Manson was furious at the way the Fenton boy had treated her daughter, but her mother-in-law restrained her.

"There's more going on than we know, Pamela," Grandmother Ida told her. "You and Jeremy need to let this play out on its own."

"As you wish," both assured her. Pamela decided then and there, that is Samantha was willing, they could research gothic colors and fashion together, and creating a palette pleasing wardrobe both could work out. She cringed at the thought, but decided it was better to compromise with her daughter than force the issue.

* * *

Danny walked onto the balcony and closed the glass doors blocking off all sound of the ball in an attempt to give them some privacy. His blue eyes flickered over to Tucker, who scowled at him. Running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"This is not what I expected to happen when I awakened," he said, breaking the heavy silence.

"Nor we," Tucker answered. "Who was the girl you were dancing with?"

"Tara," he answered. "Ganymede, I, was betrothed to her at birth in a time long past. As Saturn-hime, she is the guardian senshi of life and death, and revered by all the Reflection as a goddess, one of the three daughters of the Time Master."

"Three?" Sam asked, her voice hoarse from crying. "You've remember more?"

"Sam," Danny said, turning towards her, blue eyes serious. "We need to talk."

"Dude, you can just waltz in here, and tell a girl you just spurned that you 'need to talk'," Tucker pointed out to him. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"You're right," Danny agreed, pulling on his cold core, and transforming to Phantom. His emerald eyes were flanked by long dark lashes. Tucker could see the change in his friend now. Here was one who gave himself up to more abuse than anyone he'd ever know to save others from that pain. His friend was no innocent.

"Be careful," he advised. "She's just getting into the anger stage."

"I know how to whether Hurricane Sam," came the soft reply. Sam barely had time to cry out his name before he scooped her up, and they were flying off.

"Good luck, Ganymede," Tucker said softly, before opening the doors and going to give an update to Valerie and Dani, who were waiting.

* * *

Jack and Maddie's ghost alarms went off, alerting to the presence of a level 8 spook-there were five known ghosts at that level- and this one was Phantom, based on the color they had assigned in the ecto-spectrum. The Fright Knight was violet, the Ghost Writer was yellow, the Wishing Ghost was red, and the unknown fifth classified ghost of that power range was given the color blue. Both slipped out and raced to their 'RV' on another attempt to catch the elusive Phantom.

* * *

A shade peeled itself off the wall where it had mimicked the shadow of a lamp. Moving stealthy towards the Princess of Mars, the one known as Phantom's sister, it formed into the shape of a tiny man, who bowed low.

"Hello, Drops," Rei said, turning to face him. "Have you any news of Ganymede?"

Drops mimed-using shadows-the closing of doors, two boys talking, one boy scooping up a shadow girl, then flying off. He bowed again, and then vanished.

"What?" she asked, Minako snapping her fingers in her face.

"Vision?"

"No, a shade," Rei answered. "A gift Ganymede and I share through our mother."

"Makes sense," Ami said. "Martians are highly gifted spiritualists. Queen Summer was from the Sol Kingdom, but her paternal grandfather, was a High Priest of Mars."

"Simple terms," Makoto said.

"Silver Millennium genealogy," Ami said, blushing. "I've been doing some reading."

The Inners groaned.

"Never mind," Usagi said, turning the subject to a new topic raging amongst the local teens, she'd overheard moments before, luckily, considering how poor her English skills were. The topic, you ask: Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Amity Park**

Phantom dodged the high heel Sam threw at him, the moment she could get free of him. "Get away from me," she yelled. "You're not Danny."

He assessed her a moment, then reached down and tugged off one of his boots. "I am Danny, Sam. I am also Prince Ganymede of Earth." He tossed it on top of her shoe.

"You are a bastard," she said, tossing the other shoe at him, barely missing his head.

"I am," he calmly agreed, tossing his other boot over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked, divesting herself of each of her gloves, throwing them at him, which he phased through.

"Being myself," Danny replied, removing his gloves to join hers. "Sam, you have to understand. What are you doing?"

"Taking off this ridiculous dress," came the response from the other side of the fountain. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Danny's white hair turned cherry pink in response, though his face showed no expression. "If this truly how you wish it," he murmured, reaching for the front of his jumpsuit.

"Danny, don't you dare!" Sam shrieked, as he collected her into his arms, and flew them elsewhere.

* * *

Maddie and Jack arrived a few minutes later, but all they found were a few piece of scattered clothes and shoes. A faint ecto-signature came from the fountain, but nothing else.

"Aw, nuts, missed him again," Jack exclaimed. "At this rate, we'll never the real reason behind those dreams. I mean, I didn't even know ghosts could dream. This is revolutionary, Mads. We've got catch him."

"I know, Jack," Maddie reassured him. "We need to go back to Vlad's and collect the kids. Next time, I'll remember to bring the Booomerang."

"Okay," her husband agreed, his face brightening. Both of them left the scene, but not before Maddie frown at the scattered outer-and-footwear. She hadn't seen what Sam had been wearing, but was sure somewhere Phantom had to freezing his butt off running around in his underwear with some girl ghost. Should Phantom even be doing that at his age?

Speaking of Danny...

"He's double grounded for treating Sam like that," she muttered to herself. That was not the way she had raised her son.

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"Betcha I can jump higher than you can."

"What? You're on!"

When morning dawned a few hours later, Jazz found her brother and his girlfriend, in their underclothes, entwined and asleep on the backyard trampoline wrapped in a worn brown blanket with fraying edges and what might have been a very faded diamond shaped golden threaded crystal was embroidered on it.

"Good morning," she drawled, tossing cold water on them. "Time to rise and shine!"

Sam shivered, and Danny wrapped the blanket tighter around them. He rested his chin on top of her dark hair and looked up at his Terran sister. "Fine."

"Now, Danny," Jazz ordered, hands on hips. "While Mom and Dad are out of the house. How the heck they didn't spot the two of you or our guest didn't remains a mystery, but unless you want them to jump to the wrong conclusions..."

"I said, 'fine', Jazz," her brother replied, a slight edge to his voice. "I have a lot to do today, anyway."

"Such as?"

"Shower and breakfast for starters," came the reply. "Then Team Phantom needs to have a meeting to discuss what happened last night."

"Or?"

"Or I've got a catfight on my hands."

Jazz smiled. "You can't both Sam and that girl you danced with, Danny. You will have to make a choice between them."

"Three of them," he corrected, absentmindedly. "There's Suna to deal with as well."

Sam opened her violet eyes and looked up at Danny and Jazz. "Good morning," she said. Looking at their serious expressions, she frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Not precisely," Danny said, untangling the blanket from around them. He blushed a bit, remember the night before. "My full memories came back to me last night, Sam, when I saw Tara at Vlad's mansion. I hurt you, Sam. Saying sorry won't erase the feelings I have for her, you, or Setsuna. I also don't want the three of you getting into a catfight over me."

He smiled at her.

"I love you, Sam."

Her lips on his sent him phasing through the trampoline, his arms wrapping around her possessively.

Jazz giggled, and left to find the spare set of clothes Sam had left in her room for the times when she slept over. "Today is beyond imagining for him."

"For who?" their guest asked, as she entered the kitchen through the back door.

"Danny and Sam," she replied. "They're semi-naked in the backyard kissing under the trampoline."

Mamoru Chiba frowned. "He's moving too fast," he muttered to himself, before turning to leave.

_Now, what was that supposed to mean?_ Jazz wondered.

* * *

**Present Day, Ghost Zone, Clockwork's tower**

_"Well?"_

_"All is as it should be."_

_"You are infuriating, Father."_

_"At least Desiree didn't twist a certain wish you made."_

_"It's rare, but his Terran parents can't find out just yet."_

_"You're delaying."_


	17. Meeting of the Five

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, right now, Danny is falling hard for Sam, but Hotaru is patient. Ultimately, she knows Danny is hers as promised at his birth. I cannot guarantee there will be a catfight between Hotaru and Sam, but once the gang goes back to school, I'm willing to bet there may be one involving Paulina and Rei._

* * *

**Meeting of the Five**

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Fenton Works**

Maddie peered into the living room. The kids were watching Ghostbusters, and making odd remarks to Mamoru on why such a thing would never work in real life on ghosts. Jazz was seated in Jack's beat-up old armchair with her feet propped up on the coffee table, thankfully, sans her flats. Danny and Sam were curled up on the couch together, her head in his lap; their hands clasped together. Their guest, Mamoru Chiba, was seated in her recliner, and sipping a cup of tea-peppermint by the scent.

Putting a smile on her face, she tapped on the doorframe. "Everything okay? Lunch'll be ready soon. What is it, sweetie?" The question was directed at Mamoru, who turned a bit green.

"Jazz told him," Danny answered, jumping away from Sam, blushing a bit. _Was his hair turning a bit cherry pink?_

"My cooking is not that bad," she chided her children.

"Except when it brings a whole new meaning to the words 'food fight'," Jazz countered.

"She's got a point, Mrs. Fenton," Sam added.

"Never you mind,dear," Maddie told Mamoru. "Jack ordered a deep dish cheese pizza. Sam, sweetie, did you call your parents and let them know you slept over?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said. "Grandma said that was fine, so long as I'm back by tomorrow."

"That's good," Maddie said. "I also got a few liters of non-carbonated fruit soda that Danny likes and a salad. That sound alright, everyone?"

"Sounds good," everyone chimed in.

The doorbell rang.

"Should be Tucker," Danny said, getting up.

Maddie nodded, and disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later she heard a outraged yell, and found her son surrounded by ghost police. Heavy glowing blue chains were wrapped around him, and a 1930s white police thug-warden was smirking at him.

"I'd love to throw your worthless, carcass in jail and let you rot for the next thousand years, punk, but the Five have called for your presence. Everyone knows about the betrothal."

"Just great!" he yelled, before the ghost warden ordered him gagged.

"Get him to that meeting," the ghost told his goons. "I'll explain everything to the huntress."

"Right, Walker," the two guards saluted, grabbing Danny under the arms, and dragging him into a nearby portal.

Maddie was visibly shaken with terror of their only son captured by ghosts. Anxiety, quickly turned to anger. "What crime has my son committed?"

"Every rule in the book, plus one," Walker commented dryly. "Look, I'm sorry, ma'am, but I was ordered to get your son to that meeting. You do not mess with the Five."

"We're talking about the Council of Five, the most powerful ghosts who worked under Pariah Dark, the King of All Ghosts?"

"You've done your homework," he said. "And yes. Your son became tangled up with them some time ago, and is now being called to task for it."

"What did he do?" Maddie demanded.

"Our new king was promised at birth in marriage to the oldest daughter of the Time Master, Lord Chronos. The time for the betrothal is at an end. Prince Ganymede has awakened, and our new king will arise in glorious triumph."

"What does this all have to do with the Fentons' son?" Mamoru asked quietly.

"I don't know," Walker admitted, scratching his head. "I was just told to fetch him."

"Walker, you are an A-one idiot," Sam muttered. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and dialed 8 on the speed dial. "Tucker, yeah it's me. No, I don't remember much of what happened last night, except we talked, kissed, jumped on the trampoline in our underwear and...yes, he told me that. Absolutely, the heck not! Why not? She is not getting him. She's is only a memory to him. Danny is mine!"

With that she snapped the phone shut, aware of a cricket chirping in the silence.

"What?" she asked.

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Vlad's Mansion**

A bound-and-gagged Danny Fenton was deposited roughly on the floor at the head of the dining room table.

"Well?" Vlad asked. "How do you feel after a good night's rest, Daniel?"

"Fine," Danny growled, after he was released from his bonds, and the gag removed. "What the hell is going on here?" Ice blue eyes gained a eerie emerald tint as his temper escalated a bit.

"Phantom," Desiree said, floating over to him. "We just have two questions we need you to answer. As Ganymede, you are part of this council."

"Fine," he stated, "but next time, just ask me like a normal person."

"You're a halfa, brat," the Fright Knight reminded him. "Normal was never part of your vocabulary."

"I stand corrected. What did you want to know?"

"Should the betrothal between the Firefly Princess and the Crow Prince be ended?" Vlad asked. "I am new to the council, and this question has arisen at least thrice today. The vote is two for, two against, and one abstained."

"You cannot be one of the Council of Five, Plasmius," Danny snapped, transforming into ghostly counterpart. Gone was the jumpsuit with the inverted colors. He wore white boots, dark trousers, a white tunic, and leather bracers and belt studded with hematite stones on his arms and around his waist. His long white hair brushed the tips of his shoulders, and sported a single hematite strand of beads braided on the right side of his face. Over his shoulders, was a heavy grey cloak with a red lining. This was the very last outfit he'd worn before the darkness and his rebirth.

"Unless one member is voted out," the Ghost Writer said. "This is law, Prince Ganymede, and you will respect it."

"Yes, sir," Phantom mumbled, taken aback. "When was I ousted?"

"Half an hour ago, Daniel," Plasmius said. "However, all you need to do is answer two questions and you are free to go."

"Fine."

"Should the betrothal between the Firefly Princess and the Crow Prince be ended?" Vlad repeated. "Think carefully before you answer, child."

Emerald eyes flared angrily at his arch-nemesis. "Yes," he stated carefully. "I believe I am entitled to choose for myself who I wish to love."

The Five looked at each other and smiled.

"The second question is this: Lughnasadh or Samhain?"

"What is this all about?" Phantom demanded.

"Pick one," came the response.

"Lughnasadh," he chose.

"Then hear the words of this Council," the Fright Knight said, as everyone rose. "And let what Prince Ganymede, son of Rokuro, former King of Earth, has chosen be made the Will and the Law through the Reflection. The Firefly Princess and the Crow Prince will hereby end their betrothal on Lughnasadh, and be joined by flame and ring. The Crow Prince shall assume the mantle of the King of All Ghosts and will be free to claim the other two daughters of the Time Master, as is his right."

"What?!" Danny protested. "I can't be the Ghost King!"

"You have all the qualities that are required, Daniel," Vlad said. "Desiree has spoken of how you protected her from Pariah Dark's wrath by prostituting your own flesh to him in her stead. The Fright Knight spoke boldly of your intellect and 'hidden gifts inherent from birth'. The Ghost Writer speaks highly of your humbleness in learning to trust others instead of leaning on your own wits, and in admitting when you're wrong. We are all in agreement."

"Yes," Frostbite said, pulling down his cloak. "I alone abstained my vote until I heard from you yourself, your feelings on the matters at hand, Great One. Now, I cast my vote of acceptance. Great One, will you please accept the crown?"

Danny Phantom, Prince Ganymede, clasped his hands, and looked downwards at the floor. If he agreed to this, his life would never be the same. He loved Sam, but...

A white glove lifted his chin and forced him to meet her violet gaze. "What say you, my Crow Prince?"

"I..."

Her lips grazed his softly, before claiming them in a fiery dance.

"...will," he finished, breath taken away.

"I knew you would," she murmured. "You are mine, Ganymede."

He bowed his head. "I know."

"You have admitted love to Amser," came the quiet accusation.

"Yes," he admitted freely.

"Do you not love me as well, Ganymede?"

"Yes," he said.

"I will see you at school on Monday."

"Hotaru!" he exclaimed, blacking out as something heavy connected with his head.

"What?" Vlad asked the shell-shocked ghosts. "The boy has a thick skull. I will take him home."

"I would suggest calling the huntress instead to pick him up, Plasmius," the Firefly Princess said.

"As you wish, my lady," he said, bowing his head politely. Pulling out his cell phone, he greeted Madeline, who predictably answered on the first ring.

* * *

**Present Day, Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Tower**

_"Well, sisters dear, time for me to up the ante."_

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Fenton Works**

"Thank you, Vlad," Maddie said, relief in her voice. "I'll right over to pick him up." She hung up the phone, and slumped against the wall.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" she mumbled. "First, he acts strangely at the party last night, and disappears with Sam, and now this-getting into fights with ghosts. He's lucky to be alive after fighting with the Fright Knight."

"Mrs. Fenton, what may I ask happened?" Mamoru asked. _Please let my little brother be alright!_

"Apparently, Danny managed to get free from the ghosts who kidnapped him, but got hit on the head by the Fright Knight, on Vlad Master's doorstep, of all things. Danny must have gone to him for help," she said.

"I'll bet," Jazz muttered in an aside to Sam. Only Mamoru heard her, but didn't say anything.

"Why don't you sit down, Mom," Jazz said, helping Mamoru steer her towards the couch. "I'll go and pick up Danny. Sam is skinny enough to fit in with Danny in the front seat."

"Gee, thanks," Sam said sarcastically.

"I need to-" Maddie tried to get up, but Mamoru pushed her back into the cushions. "Your daughter will be fine, Mrs. Fenton," he said. "I trust her. Do you?"

"Go," Maddie said, pain flashing cross her face. "Do not stop anywhere, and do not listen to your brother no matter how much he protests. Bring him straight home."

"Yes, ma'am," she said, gathering her purse from the table by the front door. "Come on, Sam."

When they were outside, Sam rounded on Jazz. "With all the security gadgets your parents have, Jazz, how did Walker and his goons get inside?"

"I don't know," came the answer. "Though I intend to find out."

* * *

**Present Day, Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Tower**

_"Oh, Father!"_

_"As Vlad said, the boy has a thick skull."_

_"Quit messing with his hair length!"_

_"I'm not the one doing it, daughter."_


	18. Heaven and Hell

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

MewNeko22: This should address the age gap issue a bit. And thanks for pointing out Sam's stubborness. It has been used herein.

Author's Note: So, as stands, Danny is love with Sam, but is destined by fate to marry Hotaru. Mamoru has been indoctrinated into life in the Fenton household, but as of yet, has not had a quiet moment with his brother. Danny's hair color and length keeps changing periodically, and Setsuna denies it, though I'm willing to believe she is stretching the truth a bit. The hair color changing bit is natural; he inherited that through his mother Queen Summer of Mars. Also, Setsuna makes her move in the next chapter.

* * *

**Heaven and Hell**

* * *

**After Fall of Silver Millennium, The Reflection**

_A girl new to the Court looked around wide-eyed. She was of Arabian heritage, obvious by her mode of dress and speech. Everyone in the Court of Pariah's Keep kept up with the changing times beyond the Veil. They had to, or the tides of time would be against them. Prince Aragon and his sister being the only exception. The girl, Desiree, glanced down at the map, then looked around at her surroundings. She blinked. Had that shadow moved?_

_Her ruby eyes widened. The shadow was moving, motioning for her to follow quickly. "Okay, whatever kind of ghost you are, show me where I must go."_

_It darted forward, now looking like a table leg, now a tree. All the while, leading her away from Pariah's personal chambers._

_"Where is she?!" Pariah Dark shouted, throwing a goblet of wine at the wall, putting another dent in its side-wine forming a pool between its rim and base, some of it had splashed on the wall. "I even had a map drawn for the minx."_

_"I sent a shade to lure her away. She has a bit of Martian blood, so she can see Drops' shadow," Prince Ganymede said, stooping to pick up the goblet and refilling it with wine from the silver pitcher on the tray. _

_Handing it to the Ghost King, he smiled seductively. "How shall I entertain you this evening, my liege?"_

_"Come here, boy,"came the command which sickened him. "You can't save everyone, Ganymede, but I'll allow it this time. Next time, you shall not interfere."_

_"You have my word."_

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Fenton Works**

Maddie watched her son sleep, after drifting in and out of consciousness for most of the night. Today was Saturday, and the doctor was confident that the love tap he'd received from the ghost hadn't scrambled his brains, so he would be alright, but it would best to take him to take it easy for another day or so. There were no damages to his brain or fractures on his skull from the x-rays he'd taken. Any more repeated blows to the head, she was warned, and her son could possibly sustain permanent brain injury or even paralysis. She wasn't sure he should go to school on Monday.

"How is he?" Mamoru asked, poking his head in. "I brought you some tea."

"Thank you," she said, accepting the cup. "I wish I knew what he was dreaming about."

Danny rolled over at that moment onto his side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He looks so peaceful," Mamoru said.

"He used to do this all the time when he was little," Maddie said, tucking a stray pink-tipped indigo lock away from his face. "I'd also love to know how he is doing this to his hair."

"Might have something to do with a past life," Mamoru suggested. "I used to get into these really silly arguments with this girl 4 years my junior when I was in high school. I have to admit, she was cute when she was angry, and Motoki, my best friend, used to chide me all the time for egging her on."

"She must have been relieved when you started college, and moved away," Maddie told him.

"Not really," Mamoru said, smirking at the memory. "Strangely enough, we started dating, and still are. We plan to get married when she graduates."

"Four years is a considerable distance in years," she said.

"We've worked it out," he said. "I broke it off a while back ago to protect her, when I started having bad dreams. As a paranormal scientist, you understand where I am going with this?"

"I have a hunch," she replied. "Go on."

"I got roughed up a bit in a fight, and Usagi rescued me. Normally, it's the other way around, but I digress. Usagi was crying really hard, and when the Ginzuishou appeared in response to her tears," here he looked away. "She healed me, and my memories were restored."

"Before or after you broke up with her?" Maddie asked.

"Before," he replied. "These were two separate episodes that happened. What I'm saying, is maybe Danny is an 'old soul' who is remembering who he was in a past life, and is having trouble reconciling it to his present."

"You may be right," she said. "Jack and I may be scientists, but this is a far stretch. Alternate universes maybe. I wish there was a way that I could know for sure."

"So you have wished it, so shall it be," a woman's voice broke in, before everything went black.

* * *

**In a place of no time, Inside Danny's dream world**

"Okay, a rose garden," Maddie said, as they looked around. It smelled sweet and burnt at the same time. If she could have gotten to a higher point, she would have seen a scene of heaven and hell. The gardens were gorgeous, but the closer you got to the dreamer, the more...I think you get the picture.

"The Rose Labyrinth," Mamoru said, from beside her. She looked over to see him dressed in black and steel armor, with a black cape with red lining. His gloves were white and he carried a sword at his side. She, herself, appeared to be clad in her every day blue jumpsuit.

"Okay, you've got a change of clothes," she said. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Participate in the dream, I suppose," her guest replied. "I'm dressed the part of a prince, so let's find the princess or the dragon I'm supposed to slay."

Maddie muttered something about not letting Danny watch Labyrinth before bed ever again, and followed Mamoru Chiba's lead.

The scene changed just as they rounded a corner. They were still in a garden,in a clearing with an old-fashion wishing well stood before them. Two children, a dark-haired girl and boy were whispering. The boy held a wooden sword as they peared into its depths.

"Ganymede," Mamoru said, in a sharp tone. "Didn't the two of you learn your lesson from the last time you messed with the Guardian of the Well?" Mamoru folded his arms.

Both kids jumped and turned to face them. "Oniisan," he cried, dropping the sword and ran to hug him. He looked up at Maddie quizzically. "Who are you?"

"He doesn't recognize you," Mamoru whispered to her. "Just play along."

"Sweetie, what were you two doing was wrong," she said, bending down to his eye level, while he still clung to his older brother. "One of you could have fallen down the well, and gotten hurt."

"Tara can heal me," the little boy insisted. "Though she gets a little tired afterwards. We're gonna get married someday by flame and ring. Endymion, did you know that?"

"Hai," he said, slipping into fluent Japanese.

"Otousan mad at me?" he asked. "It is harvest time and I'm supposed to be on Saturn. Why does he want me to come home early?"

"Father is not mad at you, Ganymede, but I am here to take you home," he said.

"You didn't come by of the gatekeeper," the little girl spoke up. Her violet eyes were serious. "I'd have felt you, Prince Endymion. You, too, Madeline Fenton."

Maddie was taken aback. _How did a dream figment know her name?_

"I bet, Tara, he charmed his way past Setsuna again , just he does every time he sneaks out to go visit Serenity-hime," Ganymede said, giggling.

"You little brat," Mamoru/Endymion said, tweaking his ear. "You were supposed to be sleeping."

"Not with the Old Prune snoring," the younger boy said, hotly, ducking his older brother's arm.

Maddie jumped as the scene around them swirled again. They were back in the Rose Labyrinth again, but now in its center. The sky was brown and stunk of fire and burning ozone. The roses around them were wilted and most were crispy charred ash. A stone bench and table with a single thornless red rose clasped in the hand of the lone occupant; his back was to them. She could see his hair was white, and if his eyes had been open-

He lifted his head and focused tired emerald eyes on them. "Hello," Phantom greeted them.

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Fenton Works-Kitchen (next day)**

Danny absently swirled his cocoa, wishing he could just die and get this interrogation over with. Considering his mother had been staring at him for over 20 minutes unnerved him. He sighed. Oniisan said he had to speak to Neechan and the others about this, to see what advice they could give him.

"Danny," she said, "you're cocoa is quite cold by now. Shall I warm it up for you?"

"No thanks," he replied. "I don't even know where to begin making sense of all this."

"Try at the beginning," she said,"Sweetie, why didn't you tell us?"

"You tried to kill me on many occasions. How can I ever fully trust Terrans?" he replied an hour later, after he finished the story.

"And now you feel like you're in a three-way tug of war with this Hotaru and Setsuna, and Sam?"

"Yes," he admitted. "In the time of the Silver Millennium, there would have been no problem with our relationship, but that type of relationship is against the law in this day and age. Also there's the problem with our ages."

"How so?"

"Hotaru looks like she's two years younger than me, but she is a lot older than she looks," he explained. "When she uses a lot of her power, she gets turned back into a baby or she dies. Her age fluctuates as the need arises."

"And Setsuna?"

"She's the next oldest of the Time Master's daughters. She also appears to be the oldest, again, with the aging issue."

"She's too old for you, Danny," Maddie protested.

"Again, not an issue during the time of the Silver Millennium," he reminded her. "After its fall, I was raped by Pariah Dark, the King of All Ghosts. Setsuna found her way to me, and each time I had share his bed, she came and comforted me. That relationship was never consummated and will not be until I am 24 years old. Clockwork has promised me that I will continue to age until then. Time will freeze forever for me when I reach that point."

"And how will this affect Sam?" Maddie finally asked, after digesting this bit of information.

"Very badly, I'm afraid," he admitted. "Amser of Charon doesn't know who she is, and Sam is a product of this modern world-however much she asserts her individuality. She's too stubborn to give up what she wants."

"So," Maddie said, drawing out the question. "Society dictates you will only have one lover, chosen from among 3 sisters. You can only pick one, Danny. Who will it be?"

"I love all three of them. I am pledged to Hotaru, and yet I don't know!"

"Mom," Jazz yelled from the living room. "Mamoru brought some girls home!"

Danny jumped to his feet. "Neechan!" he exclaimed, toppling the chair over in his excitement. "Ow!" he clutched his head, a flash of sharp pain coursing its way through him.

"Idiot," she said. "You're not supposed to be running around so soon after a head injury."

_No, Danny, I already know who you have chosen in your heart._


	19. In this Corner

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**In this Corner...**

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Casper High (Thursday Morn)**

Danny stayed out of school on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Jazz brought him his school work, and made sure he did it. Hotaru came and visited with him, held his hand while he took short naps in the afternoons. Sam swallowed the urge to rip her throat out and fling her out the window.

"What is so funny, Fentoenail?" Dash growled at him, shoving him against the locker.

"The insane weekend I've had," came the sarcastic quip. "And ouch!"

"Delayed reaction," Tucker said into the mini-recorder in his hand, out of sight. "Signs of too much fun. Shall we go in?"

"Not yet," Sam said, peeking around the corner. "In position, Minako?"

"Yes," the blond girl said, blue eyes sparkling.

"Tucker?"

"Not yet...Steady there, Danny! Yes, steer him a bit closer to the door. That's it. NOW!"

Minako pushed her way through the crowd, pushed Dash Baxter really hard through the open doorway and into a room full-raspberry jello, and I mean everything in the classroom was coated with the stuff.

Danny quickly high-fived Minako and winced suddenly. Towering over the two was a teacher's aide. She had dark tanned skin, and really long dark green hair, half held up in an odango-styled bun. She wore a lavender skirt and jacket with a white collar. A red tank top was beneath the jacket that matched her heels. Next to her was Mr. Lancer, who was fuming a bit.

"This Dark Road to Mercy!" he exclaimed, dropping the books in his hands.

Minako cracked up, while Danny just grinned.

"Usual room, Mr. Lancer?" he asked.

"And bring Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley with you. Miss Aino, welcome to Casper High. Mr. Fenton will show you where we will meet for our 'after school study session,'" Mr Lancer said to them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to finish showing Miss Meioh around."

Danny gave him a two finger salute, and then opened the door after he left. A equally fuming Dash Baxter glared at him before stalking away.

Squish. Squish. Squish.

"Operation: Raspberry Jello was a squishing success," Minako announced, as Tucker and Sam came around the corner and high-fived Danny and her.

Danny laughed. "I did warn him."

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Nasty Burger (Wednesday Eve)**

_"Where were you yesterday, Fenton?"_

_"Resting, Dash," Danny said, looking at him tiredly. _

_"What'd you do, fight a ghost?"_

_"The Fright Knight actually on two separate occasions. He knocked me out both times."_

_"You're lying!"_

_"Are you call me a liar?"_

_"If the shoe fits!"_

_"Tomorrow morning, Baxter, you'll get your due."_

_"Whatever," he said, stalking off. _

_Valerie and Dani walked in at that moment._

_"What's with him?" Dani asked._

_"Explain later," Sam replied. "Danny? Danny? Oh, great, here we go again!" _

_"He's really got to quit doing that," Valerie muttered. "So what did I miss?"_

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Casper High (Thursday Morn)**

Danny slid into his seat behind Tucker, and took out his English text. Only Minako was in this class, along with Mizuno Ami, and they were on the other side of the classroom. Sam sat to his left. Periodically, Lancer changed the seating arrangements, and always his best friends managed to grab the two seats closest to him-for obvious reasons.

He pulled out a note Setsuna had slipped him in passing.

_Meet me in the park at eveningtide._

He groaned and passed the note to Sam, who read it, then pocketed it, giving him a warning look. Lancer had just entered the room, and Miss Meioh was with him, looking at him directly. He groaned. "This is going to be a long day," he muttered.

"What was that, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked him sharply.

"This is going to be a lovely day," he lied.

"It's raining," came the deadpan response.

"All the more lovely," shot back the quip.

He pulled out a battered orange-covered book. "As you youngsters say: 'Cool, daddio.'"

The whole class groaned.

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Casper High (Lunch Time)**

"Oopsy," Dash said, pouring his bottle of water on Danny's head. "Sorry, Fenton, but you looked like you needed some watering. You've been a bit droopy lately."

"Dash, that wasn't nice," Sam said, rising to her feet.

"Sam, sit down," Danny told her. "I can defend myself."

"You can't even decide who you want to marry," Sam snapped at him. "Me or that, that, witch."

"Why do you call me a witch?" Hotaru asked, putting her tray down next to them. Rei was right behind her, frowning at the girl.

"Well, you do have horrible fashion sense," Paulina piped up from the A-list table where Makoto had been regaling them with another 'Usagi and Mamoru' encounter. Usagi was giggling, and confirming the more humorous aspects of the situation, but grew quiet when she heard Hotaru's voice rise.

"You," Sam spat. "You are a manipulative, two-faced-"

A glob of meat gravy hit her in the mouth.

"I do not appreciate being spoken to in such a manner," Hotaru told her coldly.

Sam screeched and leaped across the table after her.

And which led to a bewildering phone call to their parents. Maddie had a bemused smile on her face, when she saw her son covered with violet and light pink lipstick, wads of spitballs, and bits and pieces of meat, veggies and gravy in his hair and clothes.

"Well?"

He sighed. "Cat fight."

"Looks like you were in the eye of the storm," she told him.

"I have no idea what got into Hotaru and Sam today," he said, grimacing at the feel of slimy gravy on his cheek. "Ugh!"

"Anything else happen?"

His hair turned bright cherry pink in response.

"Uh-huh," his mother muttered, putting the car into drive. "You can tell me all about it on the way home."

The only good thing about that cat fight, he decided, was it got him out of detention, though Lancer had given him a double whammy-weekend detention on a Saturday. Something he'd be sharing with Rei, Sam, Hotaru, Tucker (who'd also got caught in the crossfire between Hotaru and Sam), Minako, Paulina, and Dash.


	20. 2 AM

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**2 AM**

* * *

**Silver Millennium, Charon Castle, 3rd month of Harvest**

_"It's better we caught this now, Ganymede, so quit struggling," Sailor Uranus told him. "I just need to put this cup here...Ouch, you brat!"_

_"Ganymede," Princess Amser said, stroking his hand softly. "Please don't bite our guests."_

_"Our guests?" Sailor Pluto said, nudging her sister. "Since when are you on a friendly term with the rest of the Sol System?"_

_"Watch your mirrors," Amser said in a haughty tone. "Prince Ganymede is mine."_

_"He was never yours," Sailor Saturn countered. "There is a marriage contract with myself and Ganymede, not you nor with Suna, Amser. Am I clear?"_

_"Plutonians neither marry nor are given in marriage," Pluto reminded both her sisters. "I choose to give myself to Ganymede as custom and the law dictates to our family line."_

_"But you're both so much older than he is," Amser protested, violet eyes flicking back over to the boy who was dodging another attempt at Uranus' trying to put the attachment on the boy's throat._

_"I have all the time in the world," Setsuna replied. "Michiru, mind giving Haruka a hand?"_

_Sailor Neptune sighed. "Prince Ganymede?"_

_The boy turned his head, and Uranus nailed him. Turning on the machine, she glanced at him. "Okay, Ganymede, recite for me the names of the royal families of the Silver Millennium, beginning with the Sol Kingdom."_

_Ganymede groaned. The machine recorded the sound perfectly._

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Fenton Works - lab**

It was 2 o'clock in the morning, and Mamoru found himself glancing at the clock again. The Fentons had been pulling long hours into integrating their son's ecto-signature with the house's security system, so it wouldn't fry the young half-ghost. His little brother was lucky his parents' thinking hadn't swung in the opposite direction when they learned his identity.

Speaking of which...

"Why is there a red light blinking on your boomerang?" he asked Jack, who pushed up his goggles.

"What?"

"Red light. Blinking. Boomerang," Mamoru replied, speaking slowly, pointing at said object in the corner table by the wall.

Jack looked to where he pointed, and then groaned. "Maddie!" he called over to his wife. "We've got a runner!"

"Which one?"

"Phantom."

"I sent that boy to bed hours ago. What is he doing awake at this time of the night?"

"Does he do this often?" Mamoru asked Jack, who was grabbing a couple of ecto-pistols off a nearby counter.

"More often than we know," Jack replied. "That's going to be nipped in the bud, starting now. Here take these, you might need them in case he decides to argue. One blast, and he'll be knocked silly for a few hours. I've modified them from their original purpose, so it won't harm him any more than is necessary."

"If you're sure it won't hurt him..."

"Mamoru, I know he was your little brother in your past life, but you have to trust us. We know Danny more than you do. We're his parents...and yours, if you want us to be."

"My parents died when I was six," Mamoru said, wincing in pain at the memory. "Usagi was the only one who saw through my mask, even back then. If it weren't for her...let me contact the girls." He pulled out a red rose-shaped compact, and pressed an astrological symbol- Mercury.

"Yes, Mamoru," a sleepy Ami asked.

"Henshin yo," he ordered, "and meet me..." he looked over at Maddie, who glancing at a monitor, mouthed 'park'. "At the park," he finished.

"I call the rest of the girls," Ami said. "Please do not let this be a youma."

"I don't think it is," Mamoru said, "but we'll deal with it if it does turn out to be one." Closing the compact, he turned to his hosts. "Shall we?"

Jack shook his head.

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, park by high school**

Danny landed softly on the grass, emerald eyes scanning the dark playground before settling on a tall figure by the fountain. He walked towards her, a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Manson Residence**

"Yeah, it went off a few minutes ago, which means the Fentons should be on their way by this time," Minako heard Tucker's voice coming from Sam's room. She motioned for Artemis to stay quiet and crept closer to the door.

"If they catch him," Sam was saying, then paused. "Hold on a minute, Tucker." The bed creaked, then Minako found herself nose to nose with the goth girl.

"Umm..."

"Nice outfit, Minako," Tucker said, peering at her from Sam's video chat screen. "Did you buy the outfit or did you make it yourself? You look just like her."

"Who?" she asked, playing along. Artemis meowed questioningly, before rubbing his head against her arm.

"As Sailor V," Tucker said, green eyes laughing. "It's a great new video game that just came over from Japan. We've got Danny Phantom, and the Japanese have the Sailor Senshi. I love collecting the tabloids. Realistically done, by the way, except you got the color scheme wrong and don't have her trademark mask."

Minako laughed nervously.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "I don't think she's cosplaying, Tucker. She's..."

"She is. I am. I can," Artemis interrupted, tired of the pretence. "Now, get going, Venus. Prince Ganymede is in danger from the Terrans. Mercury is scouting out his location as we speak."

"He's in the park by the high school," Sam stated in a flat tone.

"It's where he does most of his thinking," Tucker added. "Take Sam, and I'll meet you there. Mayhaps we can avoid a confrontation with Danny's parents."

"Doubt it," Sam muttered. "We'll take my scooter, Minako. It's faster."

"I have a faster way," Minako said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Moments later, the three of them were gone.

* * *

**Silver Millennium, Magellan Castle, 1st Month of Spring**

_"Do you think Kunzite loves me, Prince Ganymede?" _

_"Considering you just kidnapped me during training right in front of him, Vaynoos-hime, how can he not?" the youngest Terran prince commented dryly._

_"We really need to work on your accent, Ganymede. You sound like a Terran."_

_"I wonder why."_

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, park near high school**

"Umino-kun, should we even be here?" Naru whispered.

"The Ghost Boy, Inviso-Bill, is always seen here," Umino whispered back. "I've got to see if the rumors are true."

"As true as you've heard, little nerd," a green puma agreed. "Oh, I made a little rhyme."

Naru and Umino screamed.

**By the Fountain-**

Phantom's head jerked up and around at the sound of the scream. A wisp of cold air escaped his mouth.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute, my lady?"

"Of course, Crow Prince."

**By the Jungle Gym-**

"You owe me 5 yen, Mako-chan," Rei whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," Makoto whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"Yes, children, why are we whispering?"

**Behind a rock wall-**

Mamoru's head jerked up. "Usako," he whispered in alarm, hearing several senshi scream.

"Mamoru, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

Maddie hushed her husband, and took the two ecto-pistols Mamoru handed her. Pulling a blood-red rose out of his green jacket, it glowed for a moment with an internal light of its own. A bit of Spanish-style music played and he twirled, his outfit changing to a tuxedo with a red-lined dark cape. He spun around, twirling his top hat, when spun out and then landed on his head. His dark blue eyes were now hid behind a white mask.

He looked back at them for a minute, then leaped to the top of a near-by tree, then another tree, heading for the sound of the screams.

"Should we follow him?" Jack asked Maddie.

"What other choice do we have?" said the blue-clad huntress. "Where the screams are, there will we find Danny anyhow."

"Agreed," her husband said. "That boy is double grounded when I get my hands on him."

**Back to Danny-**

Phantom oriented on the 1st set of screams and rolled his eyes in annoyance when he saw the green glowing puma. "Seriously, Bertrand?"

"Had to see if the rumors were true, little crow," the ghost cat answered. "Scaring these two was a bit of harmless fun."

"Where's Spectra?"

"Did you hear a second set of screams, dear boy?"

"Neechan!" he shouted, as the sounds of Sailors Mars and Jupiter met his ears.

The glowing green puma then sat down on his haunches while waiting for Phantom to take care of the menace on the other side of the playground. "What?" he asked the two teenagers in front of him, after a short staring contest. "Do I have spinach in my teeth?"

Naru gulped. "Nice kitty youma. Please don't hurt us!"

"I'm a ghost, not a cat or a monster or whatever the heck you just called me," Bertrand commented, yawning. "Now, go away and be nice children."

"You heard it, Naru," Umino said, grabbing her arm. "Let's get out of here!"

**By the slide-**

Tuxedo Kamen stared down at his slender golden-haired girlfriend. "If it wasn't you, Mercury or Luna, then who was it that screamed?"

"Mars and Jupiter," Sailor Mercury replied, typing furiously into her computer. "I've picked up some strange energy readings by the Jungle Gym and near the fountain."

"I want to play on the swings," Usagi said, daydreaming a bit of Mamoru pushing her as she went higher and higher, pumping her legs back and forth.

"Not now, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen reprimanded. "We can do that tomorrow."

"We have school tomorrow," she said, pouting.

"After school and after you get your homework done," Ami told her. "There's a powerful entity coming this way."

"Were you guys screaming?" Phantom asked, turning visible and floating above them. "Hello, Onii-san."

"Hello, Ganymede," Tuxedo Kamen said, not surprised his brother could see through the magical glamour. "Your parents are looking for you, and your mother is not happy you are out of bed at 2am."

"Then who was screaming just now?"

"I believe it would be your little friends," Spectra said, stepping out of the shadows. "This one," she threw down the unconcious form of Sailor Mars, "is so afraid she'll lose her little brother," here she paused to toss down the other person she held, "and this one is afraid she'll never amount to anything. Such delicious little fears."

"Figures you'd be here," Phantom muttered, landing on the grass, putting himself between Spectra, his brother, and the Inners. "Seriously, can't I get some peace now and then?"

"Hmmm, still unsure of yourself, Phantom," Spectra giggled. "Tsk, tsk. Whatever will you decide? Will you honor a marriage contract made before you were born into this life, will you show feelings for the one outcast from all society, or will you ever show any love towards your little raven? Oh, I know all about that. You proclaimed your love to her, then toss her out like yesterday's garbage. You've never loved Sam, Danny Phantom. You lead her along on a little string, too afraid to let her go and find her own true love. Admit it, Phantom. You're no better than Pariah Dark, using others to suit your needs."

"Tell me it's not true," Sam's voice rang out in the dark.

* * *

**Present Day, Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Tower**

_"A bit harsh, my daughter."_

_"It had to be done, Father. Now, I've got to see to Hotaru's punishment for the food fight."_

_"I've already disciplined her. You have a more important task to be concerned about."_

_"As you wish, Father, so shall it be."_

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Casper High (Next Morning)**

"Murder of Crows!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed the next day at lunch. "Now what is going on?"

At the loser table, a sizeable crowd had gathered. Tucker was placing bets, Paulina was teary-eyed and the Outers looked smug. The Inners, a table away, watched with interest, knowing the outcome.

"Took him long enough to decide," Rei murmured, taking a sip of her milk.

Usagi shared a smug knowing look with Minako. Ami was typing on her Mercury computer, completely ignoring the chaos around her. Makoto winced at the pain where a stray blast from one of the two ghosts last night hit her. Neither she nor Rei took any heavy damage, just a bit of mental heavy-hitting. Rei had bounced back fairly quickly, and other than a reaction-headache, she was fine. She-on the other hand-had a bit of bruising around her wrists where the ghost had grabbed her with her iron grip. Dang, she had been strong!

And what Prince Ganymede had done to those two-she knew he wasn't one to ever cross.

"Seriously," Mr. Lancer said, crossing his arms. "I've got half a mind to march over there..."

"Let see how it plays out," Miss Meioh said, her ruby eyes taking in the scene. "If I am correct, there will be a few pink slips to hand out for violation of the 'no displays of affection' rule the school has."

"It's the only place that boy ever gets any school work done half the time," came the grumbling answer. Suddenly, pure silence reigned as Danny Fenton rose to his feet, fire in his summer blue eyes.

"You want me to choose!" he yelled. "Fine!" Reaching over, he grabbed Tomoe Hotaru, the quiet frail Japanese girl and kissed her a bit heatedly. Miss Manson turned red, screamed, and dumped an entire glass of apple juice over his head.

"How could you, Danny!" she cried. "You've known her only a few days, and me almost your entire life!" Running out the cafeteria, she dropped her spider backpack. Tucker picked it up.

"Let me handle this," he said quietly to Danny, or something to that affect. He couldn't hear from this far away.

"Time to break this up," Mr. Lancer sighed. Like most people in the school, he was out about $20. No need to let Miss Meioh know that.

"Yes, sir," she said, taking in the stunned reactions on everyone's face and smiled.

The way was clear for Prince Solannon of the Sol Kingdom, when he was revived.


	21. Phantom Watch

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Phantom Watch**

* * *

**Silver Millennium, Titan Castle, 2nd Month of Harvest**

* * *

_Prince Ganymede was quick with languages, and soon adopted a High-Saturnian flowery dialect of Lunarian as his maternal tongue. The Terran accent was still present, but smoothed over with time. Queen Serenity sighed with relief with Lord Artemis brought her the report on Prince Ganymede's progress._

_Hotaru turned towards him, when the Lunar Queen expressed her joy. "Aren't you happy now?"_

_At ten-years old, Ganymede already had quite the vocabulary, and told her quite what he thought of the whole matter._

_Hotaru patted his cheek. "Behave, Crow Prince."_

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Casper High**

* * *

As the Fentons couldn't quite hide what was happening to their son, they let it out at a meeting with his teachers and concerned parents that one of their experiments had backfired and coated Danny head-to-toe. Having swallowed some of it by mistake, the ectoplasm bonded with Danny's DNA and given him some odd side-effects, including the sudden shift in hair colors, style and length.

After an intense question-and-answer session, the school board decided to call in the Guys in White, who ran lots of tests-some painful-on him, but found nothing negatively affecting the boy.

"Not even a faint whisper of ghost powers," Agent O assured Principal Ishiyama. "It's safe to let the boy resume classes."

"To be on the safe side," Agent K added, "we'll be monitoring the boy from a safe distance. If he does show any ghost-like symptoms, call us at once. You can never be to sure about these things."

"Thank you, gentleman," she said, escorting them to the door of her office. "I will call his parents right now, and he'll be back in school tomorrow."

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Fenton Works**

* * *

It had now been several weeks since the incident in the cafeteria, and Danny was able to exert more control of his constant fluctuating hair color to some degree with help from the Shinto Priestess, Rei Hino.

"My hair used to do the same thing," she told Maddie, "though your story was a bit more plausible based on your family's eccentricity."

Maddie smiled. This girl was good-a bit too good at times.

"Thank you, Rei," she said.

Sam and Danny fought on and off for at least two weeks, and quite verbally at times. Tucker tried to play peacemaker, but often times, came downstairs to give his ears and nerves a rest. Sam didn't come around that much anymore, but eventually she accepted things as they were, and made a temorary truce with Danny and Hotaru.

And of course, Naru and Umino had to tell their story about the glowing green jungle cat in the park to the local news, who featured it on a new segment entitled _Phantom Watch_.

Danny stormed into the house, and dropped his backpack by the door. "We're going to have to do something with Paulina," he fumed.

Rei smirked. "The girl does have a shrine in her locker. Maybe we should let her in on your secretly being a prince in a former life."

"NO!" Danny shouted, "I've got enough problems with her chasing me all over the place as Phantom."

Jazz laughed. "You should milk it for all it's worth," she advised. "One day you'll can turn this into one of those high adventure stories for your own kids."

"Sure," he said sarcastically. Taking a bite out of a cookie, he paused. "Who made these?"

"Mako-chan," Rei said. "She had to do some major wheedling from the Baxters to let her use their kitchen. After one memorable meal, they agreed. Now one night a week, she's got free range of their pantry to experiment."

"So, what's on your agenda, sweetie?" Maddie asked Danny, who was on his second cookie. "No more or you'll spoil your dinner."

Mumbling okay, he grabbed the half gallon of faintly tinted glowing green milk from the fridge and drank it straight out of the jug. Since he was the only one who drank out of it, Maddie didn't care.

"I promised Danielle and Valerie we'd play miniature golf on Saturday after the meeting. The Five are making me run through another ceremonial rehearsal. They've decided to overrule me. Tucker, Sam and I are going to go see the latest sequel to Gothic Mall Massacre on Sunday. And I promised Hotaru I'd go over to the Outers for dinner tomorrow night."

The phone rang then. Maddie got up to answer it, then said, "I'll let him know."

"Good news?" Danny asked.

"Yes, the Guys in White have cleared you to go back to school tomorrow. It's Friday, so you won't have any school work to deal with. That trick Plasmius taught you worked well enough to fool the Guys in White, but don't get overconfident."

"I won't," Danny promised.

"What do you mean overrule you?" Mamoru asked coming upstairs and catching only that part of the conversation. "Who rules the Ghost Zone-you or your advisory council?"

"Neither and both," Danny answered. "Ghost Zone politics is-complicated. The only way I know anything going on is through the shades. Plasmius keeps the place so brightly lit, that thank the Ancients, I was able to find one shade to infiltrate the meetings or I wouldn't know anything."

"Scorpius," stated Rei, naming the little pixie who was the only shade who couldn't abide shadows.

"Uh-huh," Danny agreed. "So whose up for a game of Doom?"

"I'm in," Mamoru said. "Get ready to get your butt kicked."

"Dream on," Danny told him in Saturnian-laced Lunarian, then quickly covered up his mouth. His hair turned cherry pink.

"Embarrassment strikes again," Jazz sang out from her place at the table.

"Shut up, Jazz," Danny growled at her.

Rei and Mamoru laughed.

"How are Sam and Tucker?" Maddie asked. "They haven't come over for a while now."

"Fine, I guess," Danny said. "They're both still pretty sore with me right now."

* * *

**Present Day, Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Tower**

* * *

_Clockwork watched as the screaming thermos just popped itself out of existence. "Happy now?" he asked the Observants._

_"Yes," came the collective answer. "You could have done that sooner."_

_"It wasn't time," came back the reply._

_"Though, Ganymede will be meeting Solannon soon," he added watching a white-haired girl open the door for her older sister, a tall young woman with persian blue eyes._

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, Fenton Work**

* * *

Danny sat down and dropped his head down in exhaustion on the table. "What next?" he mumbled.

"Hey, Mads," Jack shouted from the front door. "There's a new family moving in next door."

"Don't say it," Danny said, glaring at his family.

Maddie chuckled, leaving the kids to sort out the various other day-to-day nonsense of her son's life.

* * *

**30th Century, Crystal Tokyo, West Tower **

* * *

"Has anyone seen Yuki?" a 7 years old girl, who looked like a younger version of Senshi Mars, asked, walking into the room. She was the only one of her sisters born with a star seed, and to have the trademark hair of a Martian royal along with all problems involving hair color changing issues as well.

"No, why?" her older sister asked.

"The key to the Time Gate that Mom gave me is missing," the younger girl replied. "If I don't find it, Mom will kill me."

"Or make you spend the weekend with Arthur," her next-to-older sister teased. "Seriously, Chiasa, you've got to quit with the dramaworks."

"And get yourself better organized," the oldest girl in the room added, breaking the silence.

"Gin! Hoshi!" Chiasa wailed.

"Let me guess," another girl's voice commented dryly, as she pushed up her tortoiseshell frames. "You left the Time Key on your nightstand. It's vanished again."

"Not only that," added the youngest girl in the room, "she's lost Yuki again."

"Shut up, Momo," Chiasa growled. "I just need to think where the key and Yuki could be."

"Easy," Shinju, the dry-toned sister, answered. "Yuki has the key. He's always getting into our stuff."

"But what could he want with a Time Key?" Chiasa asked. "He's only two years old."

"Elementary," Gin answered. "Who has he been asking to see all week?"

"Daddy!" everyone said in unison.

"Well," Momo said. "Let's find him before Mom finds us. Or Oba-san for that matter."

"Yuki or Daddy?"

"Shinju!"


	22. Scenes

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Scenes**

* * *

**Present Day, Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Tower**

* * *

A two years old boy was watching the different points in time, when he became aware of a presence behind him. Tilting his head backwards, he smiled at the old blue-skinned ghost floating patiently before him.

"Hi, Jiji," he greeted him. "Find Dadda."

"I see," Clockworksaid, examining his grandson from head to toe. "You will remember to give your sister her key back, I hope?"

"Oba mad ChiChi," the black-haired boy said, folding his arms.

"Alright, little knight," he was told by his grandfather. "Don't want Oba mad at ChiChi. If you take the left portal, it'll take you to your father."

"Dadda!" Yuki squealed, then vanished into the portal. Running back through, he hugged his grandfather, and then ducked back into the portal.

"You can quite close your mouth, Warden," Clockwork said, without turning around.

* * *

**Present Day, Amity Park, outside Fenton Works **

* * *

"First off, we really need to rethink where Yuki could have gotten to," Gin said, after they narrowly escaped being caught by their mother-they had fallen through a portal where she was teaching a language lesson-English literature from the sounds of it. The other kids had gaped at them, including a boy who looked familiar.

"I remember where I saw him from before!" Momo exclaimed, following this train of thought.

"Eh?" Her sisters all looked at her in confusion.

"Daddy's ice sculptures," she said, a bit excited. "Don't you remember?"

_(flashback)_

_"Who are these people, Daddy?" little Momo asked. She was 3 years old, and had a riot of dark green curls held back with a blue bow and cerise colored eyes._

_"I don't remember who they are, but I knew them from before," he said, tieing his long white-and-lavender streaked hair back in a low ponytail. It reached the middle of his back and three small hematite beads marked the tiny signature braids he wore at his temple. Daddy didn't like wearing his crown-he was always arguing with the Vampire about it. Or being chased by the metal clad Hunter with the fiery beard and forced to wear it on Council Days._

_(end flashback)_

"What do you think Daddy meant by that?" Chiasa wondered. She, alone, was dressed in her senshi garb-she was Chibipluto after all. She wore a dark gray senshi dress without sleeves. It had no lines on the color, and her gloves extended to just below her elbow. Her boots were dark grey with white laces, modelled after her Oba-san's and not her mother's. The ribbons on her senshi dress were dark pink, and the circular stone on the front ribbon was black as night. She preferred to wear her hair in a french braid. Her earrings were hematite studs with an emerald tear-drop shaped pendant, and a black choker with an emerald tear-drop shaped pendant adorned her neck.

Shinju shook her head. "I asked Daddy that once, and he said to ask Jiji."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"What did Jiji say?"

"Ask Mom."

Everyone groaned. Setsuna never divulged any information that wasn't necessary to her daughters' education.

"Did you?" Momo asked her.

"Yeah."

Gin raised dark eyebrows at that. At 12 years old, and the oldest, she had short black hair and bright apple green eyes. Hoshi, two years younger, wore her snow-white hair in an A-line bob, and had their father's summer blue eyes when he was in human form. Looking at her sisters, she found she and Hoshi closely resembled a mix of their father's human and ghost forms, while Chiasa had the "Martian curse" as her father termed it. Shinju and Momo looked like younger versions of their mother. Although, where Momo's curly hair came from, none of them knew.

"What did she say?"

"All she said was and I quote 'On the day your father came to reside in the Reflection, he was taken by the White Man on your Jiji's orders. He was found two days later, in a meeting with the Five, and with no memories of his life before. Your father has no desire to know his past, and we have been happy ever since."

"Jiji's mean," Chiasa muttered. "I mean, didn't Daddy want to remember his Mommy and Daddy? Daddy might have had other brothers and sisters besides Tierie, and Unending."

"You really need to quit calling Oba and Oji that," Hoshi scolded her. "Okay, so far we searched the local school, and almost got caught by Mom. The portal has landed us everywhere Yuki's been, but not to where he's at or will be. Chiasa, have you got a new reading yet?"

"Can I help you girls?" a woman's voice asked, as she opened the door. She gasped when she saw them.

Momo jumped up and down in excitement. "Hey, guys!"

"What is it, Momo?"

"She's one of Daddy's ice 'special ice sculptures', you know, the ones on the top glass case."

"Yeah," Gin said. "I know the ones you are talking about. Daddy says he remembers this family of hunters who were special to him. The huntress wore blue, the heavy set hunter wore orange, and there was a girl reading a book. Shinju is like her a lot, Daddy says, but he can't remember anything else about them."

"Got a reading yet, Chiasa?"

"Yeah," she said, studying the glowing threads between her fingers. "About 5 miles from here, staring at a train set in a toy shop window."

"LET'S GO!" Momo shouted, jumping up and down "I want to see Daddy."

**(an hour later)**

"Visitors?" Danny asked, eyeing the empty mugs of cocoa on the table.

"Of a sort," Maddie said, hiding a smile. "Don't you have a dinner date with Hotaru and her adoptive family?"

"Oh, shoot! That was today?!"

**(Much later that Evening)**

"Danny, your ears! Who said you could get your ears pierced, young man?" Mamoru heard Maddie yell from two rooms over.

"Ran into Sam and Elliott," came the barely audible reply. "Apparently, they were looking at tongue rings."

"Please tell me you didn't..."

"Suna threatened to make me relive my worst nightmare on a broken loop for all eternity if I did," Danny admitted.

Jazz tapped Mamoru on the shoulder, causing him to jump. She silently handed him a bag of popcorn. "He's more entertaining than the television," she whispered.

Giving her a half-smile, he took a handful of popcorn and turned back the family drama.

"Turn your head and let me see," Maddie said.

"Ow!"

"Stand still, Daniel," she ordered. "Three studs in each ear: hematite, jet, and bloodstone. These cost a fortune. I know you don't save that much of your allowance."

An awkward silence fell.

"Daniel?"

"I got one of the crude clay statuettes out of my lair in the Ghost Zone and gave it to Setsuna," he finally broke silence. "She went back in time and sold the pieces to an archaeologist, who paid her a large sum of money for the 'amazing architectural find of the century'."

"So your mistress can time travel?"

"Concubine," Danny corrected. "The Five settled the matter at the last meeting. I will be wed to Hotaru by law, and Setsuna by concubinage law. The first born child of each union will inherit the planet of their mother."

"So piercing your ears was...?"

"Umm..."

"Daniel!"

"Fine," he exploded. "I agreed to the Observants' demands. I agreed to be bound by some sort of rule that Clockwork explained, but I can't remember what it was. I have Swiss-cheese-for-brains syndrome tonight."

"You've had to for a while now, boyo," his mother said, sighing a bit. "There'd better be some popcorn left, Jasmine!"

"Busted," Mamoru quietly murmured, smirking a bit.

"I heard that Onii-san," Danny called out in accented Lunarian.

"Whatever you say, little brother," Mamoru called back. "At least I didn't drop Mom's favorite flower vase into the River of Dreams."

"That was an accident the one time Helios let me visit Elysion," came the protest. "And that was on the Day of Testing. Besides, you shoved me."

"Boys," Maddie snapped, "in this household we use English, not some flowery accented thousands-years old dead language."

"Sorry," they chorused.

"You're being awfully quiet, Jasmine," Maddie said.

"Uh, Mom, she slipped out some time ago," Danny said, as Mamoru hit in the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Being a prat, Ganymede," said his brother.

Time passed on as the year wound its way to the day of the mini-golf game with Danielle and Valerie (Dani won), the stupid haunted house project again (the Fright Knight refused to lend his aid-Danny had to eat toast for a week without butter or jam thanks to another lame bet he'd lost to Dash), Thanksgiving taught Mamoru how to think quick on his feet when the meal was trying to eat you (Maddie used the new ecto-oven), and Danny vanished on Christmas Eve when Jack and Maddie began their usual Santa arguement.

"Where were you?" Usagi demanded, when he walked in the door. She'd come over with Rei and the rest of the Inners to decorate and cook, even taking sides on the fun holiday silliness. Jack, of course, won the annual debate, and Maddie had fumed for a few minutes, then laughed with Ami, who was the only one to take her side.

"Next door," came the surprise response. "After Sam conned me into taking Usha trick-or-treating last Halloween, I've decided to bury the hatchet with Elliott. Did you know he can control Ember's ponytail?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah," he said. "Elliott can control fire, and Sam talked Ember into teach both of us how to control it to some degree."

"Dadda?" came a quiet voice in the silence that fell after a few minutes.

"Give my key back, you little youma," Chiasa said, diving for the little boy who fell out of the portal with a small pop. Where these kids kept coming from, Maddie never did figure out. She looked down at the little boy with mild amusement.

"Okay, Chichi," he said, giving her a drool-covered silver key. "Yuki sorry."

"Ugh! Gross!" Chiasa grumbled, taking it back with two fingers and walking over the sink, she rinsed it off with soap and water.

"You've been a very naughty boy, Yuki-chan," Gin chided her little brother, peering over her sister's shoulder.

"He has a son too," Maddie murmured to herself. The little boy couldn't be more than two years old, and had violet eyes, dark lashes, and short unruly black hair. He would be a heart stopper when he got older.

These kids had been popping up for various months now around holiday times, just passing through. She could read through the air quotes, and just invited them on in. Setsuna was not amused and laid down the law on when they could safely "visit" from then on.

"Who has a son?" Jack asked, opening up the door to the lab behind her. "Who are all these kids?"

"Danny's," Maddie explained, " visiting from the future."

"Not Baba. Not Jiji," the little boy informed them.

"Oh," Jack said in a quiet voice, turning to his hot-pink haired son. "Son, don't you want to say hello to someone?"

"Hello," Danny dead-panned.

"Hi, Daddy! Dadda!" six voices chorused, before he was smothered in hugs and kisses. "Merry Christmas!"

**(much later that evening-10pm)**

"You did remember to change the runes guarding your lair, did you not, Great One?" Frostbite asked, stopping everyone in mid-bite.

"I believe so," Danny said, swallowing before he spoke. "Why do you ask, Clan Chief?"

"Because Plasmius has entered thine sanctuary and has taken thine last gift thy father bestowed on thee before his death," the yeti-ghost stated, "he is showing everyone at the party his new trophy."

Danny threw down his napkin, transforming into Phantom, eyes glowing like emerald coals. "I'm going to kill Plasmius, and rip him apart molecule by molecule," he exclaimed. "Lead me to him!"

"Finish your supper first," Jack scolded him. "You're lucky the house is still in update mode. "

"Yes, sir."

**(wee hours of the morning- Ghost Zone)**

"Give me the ocarina, Vlad!" Prince Ganymede's voice rang throughout the room.

"Here you go, dear boy," Vlad said smoothly, placing a triple ivory ocarina in the boy's gloved palm. Phantom hadn't bothered to change into princely robes. A lavender head band held back his fly away hair, white and lavender strands fell into his face.

"Name one good reason, why I shouldn't obliterate you?"

"Christmas Truce, Phantom," Ember said, putting a steaming mug in his hand. "Have some warm eggnog."

He sniffed the cup, then handed it back to her. "Pass," he said, pocketing the ocarina. "Heed my words, Vlad," he announced, putting will behind his tone. "Stay out of my lair. What I have in my private domain is not of your concern."

"Boy, you have about 8,000 years of an archaeolgist's gold mine in your closet alone. Why not sell some it?"

"No."

"Daniel."

"I said no, Vlad," came the iron tone. "Stay out of my realm. And. I. MEAN. IT!" With a swirl of his cape, the Crow Prince took his leave of the group.

"Hmmph!" Ghost Writer grumbled. "The least he could have done was enjoy the eggnog."


	23. Lughnasadh

Of Saturn

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

**Lughnasadh**

* * *

_Author's Note: This entire chapter takes place in the present day, and a little bit into the near future._

* * *

Though he'd only played the flute in band in 5th grade, the old fingering came back to him with only a little thought. He played an old melody, the last one his father taught him before he took his own life. It had tears falling like rivulets from his eyes as he remembered. He felt the ponytail being removed, and his hair being unbraided by her long, slender fingers. She undid the three tiny braids he wore at his temple, and removed the hematite beads, placing them in his lap. He bowed his head and let her brush out his long lavender-streaked black hair.

"Setsuna," he whispered, putting down the ocarina. "The memories hurt."

"It's okay, Ganymede," she murmured, "Just relax."

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of her playing with his hair.

* * *

"How is he, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked one evening when it was just her and Setsuna for dinner. The school year had ended on a triumphal note-Sam had elected not to know who her past self had been-Luna had offered, but she declined. As much as she had loved her younger sister, Amser was often an insufferable brat, in her opinion. Everyone had passed, even Usagi and Minako pulled a few C's in most of their subjects. The senshi and their classmates had returned to Japan, but promised to return for the Lughnasadh celebration in the Ghost Zone, which would end with the coronation of the new ghost king.

"Not well," Setsuna replied. "I think he knows his time on Terra grows short."

Hotaru stared blankly at the wall above her sister's head. "I hate causing rifts."

"It's in our nature," Setsuna reminded her. "You'll start growing up from this point on. Ganymede as well."

"He loves you more than me."

"He and I have spent much time together in our loneliness over the millennia, but it is you he loves. I am not permitted to form such a bond thanks to my duties at the Time Gates."

"You're lying," Hotaru accused.

"About which part?" Setsuna countered. "Eat your green beans before they get cold."

* * *

"Yeah, Sam, I've finished crying. Yes, she came and comforted me. She's the guardian of the Time Gates; yes, I know she's always watching. No, she's not a stalker. Okay, now that's seriously disturbing," Danny was saying on his cell, when Maddie entered the kitchen from the downstairs lab.

She arched an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head. "Okay, now the preliminaries are out of the way, I need you and Tucker to get your contacts together. Hotaru hasn't said where she wanted to hold the venue, but since we're both living on Terra in this lifetime, the ceremony will be held on the 3rd night, and I will be permanently confined to the Ghost Zone after this. I want to hold the wedding on the full moon in three days. Do you think you can get the goat? Gee, thanks! Yeah, it would be ironic if Paulina were crowned the queen of the festival. Okay, I'll leave you two lovebirds be, and will talk to Tucker. Okay, shutting up now. Bye."

"Going out with a bang?" Maddie asked him, glass of water in her hand.

"Something like that," he replied, dialing Tucker's number.

* * *

Reading up on the customs of Lughnasadh, Team Phantom managed to put on a modern twist with rides, fun booths, games and lots more. The whole city was abuzz when Mayor Masters revealed that this was a special occasion to celebrate the marriage of the Crow Prince and the Firefly Princess, who had been betrothed for almost 8,000 years.

"The festivities will end with his wedding and coronation as the next ghost king," Vlad was say, as Danny slipped away to examine some of the booths. Danny was more than surprise to find Walker operating a trial marriage booth using a wooden model of the Fenton Portal.

"It's in the rules," the Warden said with a grin. "Just without really being legal. Modern rules and all."

"Uh-huh," Danny said, backing away a bit.

A paint-and-dirt smeared Danny reappeared at the food booth, and graciously accepted a roast ear of corn and a glass of water from the Lunch Lady. She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you," he told her, "for the refreshment."

"The storytelling contest is occuring in half and hour, dearing, and you promised to judge it," she told him. "Eat up."

From the storytelling contest, he jumped to a wrestling match to cheer on Dash, who grinned upon seeing his ghostly idol cheering him on. The day wrapped up with Paulina getting back at Sam by beating her in the dance-off competition.

* * *

Luna laid down on the window-seat and examined the boy each time he had to model the two outfits. "Both outfits are red, white and gold," she said, " but the military uniform is just too formal. He looks too much like Prince Endymion, except for the long white hair."

"Leave my hair alone," Prince Ganymede growled. "You're not cutting it."

"It's too long," Maddie commented dryly. "You look like a girl and a pirate."

"I found this," Hotaru said, opening a copperbound chest with a heavy lock in a forgotten corner of the room. "There's a note attached."

"What does it say?" Danny asked, turning in her direction. "I don't recall hiding any other clothes in here."

"My son," Maddie read, taking the note from Hotaru. "I have always wanted to claim you as such. I give to you the very outfit I wore when I wed your mother many years ago. I wish I could be there to celebrate the wedding, but, alas it has been forbidden to me by Chronos himself. May you have many years of peace with your family. Love, King Ares of Mars."

"I thought the Terran King was your father?" Minako wondered out loud.

"He was," Rei said, "but this note's energy feels as it were just penned today. Father is imprisoned somewhere or he would have defied Heaven and Earth to be here."

"Yes," Jupiter said, distracting everyone. "Yes, this will do nicely."

The outfit in question consisted of close fitted black trousers with crisscrossed laces running down the sides of the pants and a red and gold long sleeve tunic with gold embroidery on collar, sleeves and hem.

"Well, it fits the renaissance style of clothing for the festival," Jazz said, looking Danny over with a critical eye. "It will have to do. He seems to favor this style more than others I've noticed."

Danny ignored the conversation, as the topic shifted to what life would be like after the wedding for the bride and groom. Hotaru's eyes drifted over to him, a concerned expression on her face. He smiled at her reassuringly, and made a face motioning to his clothes. She laughed silently at him.

"There will be a harem of course," Desiree was saying to Setsuna. "Saturn-hime will be the main wife, while the rest of us will be royal wives or concubines as those of you in Western culture may call us."

Danny tuned her out and went to change into his jumpsuit again. He preferred the feel of spandex anyway.

* * *

Day two of the festival had an adopt-a-pet campaign run by the local animal shelter, a relay race, a hot dog eating contest, and chili cookoff. Danny was on the run from Skulker, when Dani and Valerie caught him hiding under some bleachers.

"Are you absolutely sure, you're alright?" Valerie asked him.

"No," he answered, sighing. "Skulker wants me to rally the ghosts to play hide and seek, and I think that's ridiculous."

"Among other things," Dani pointed out.

"Yes," he admitted. Touching his forehead, he said, "Since this morning, I can feel the entire realm of ghosts in my thoughts. There are things I must do, and some of which I don't want to, but must be."

Looking sadly at both girls, he continued, "And you will both hate me for it."

"WHAT?!"

"There you are, whelp!"

A look of panic crossed Danny's features, and he vanished into the ground before Skulker could zero in on him. Dani and Valerie laughed at the disgruntled expression on the hunter's face as his prey eluded him again.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Dani asked Valerie.

"Beats me," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Let's go check out the livestock judging competition."

"Okay."

* * *

"I use a mixture of coconut oil and avocado to protect it from sun damage, ghost boy," Paulina was saying, while undoing Danny's long hair. Her lips hovered over his neck for a moment, whispering, "Would you like the recipe?"

"Don't answer that, Crow Prince," Princess Zelene said, snatching the girl by the scruff of her neck, and tossing her to one side like a dirty rag. "He is betrothed, human, to the daughter of the God of Time, and consorts with another. Stay away from him."

"Was that necessary, Zelene-hime?" he asked her warily.

"She's a rabid dog," came the reply. "Do you like chocolate ice cream?"

"Yes," he replied, warily before a strange tingling sensation flared throughout his being. "What was that?"

"The Ghost Zone is choosing your harem, babypop," Ember said, popping up. "Where's the bandstand? Someone moved it from last night."

"Mid-festival grounds by the bleachers," Danny said, pointing stage right.

"Thanks."

"Welcome," he grumbled, face palming. "Why the heck do I always fall for the older girls?"

Zelene whacked him in the back of the head. "This is my brother's bride's idea, not mine," she retorted. "Just as it is custom for the rulers of the planets of the Underworld to have long hair, so it is custom for the Sol Kingdom to divide itself into districts each ruled by the son or daughter of the reigning monarch."

"Sam's going to hate it on the sun when Sol revives," Danny said, laughing a bit.

"Agreed, but there aren't that many princes around, and the first member of the Sol Council to bear or father a child becomes the new ruler of the Kingdom. You have a year and a day, Crow Prince. Be seeing you."

"So it's true, Phantom?" Dash asked in a quiet tone from the table next to him. "You are the Crow Prince?"

"Yes," he admitted. "Dash, I don't want to talk about this right now." He rebound his hair into a low ponytail, taking out the rest of the braid. Dressed in blue jeans, red sneakers, and a black and white tshirt with his symbol on it, he looked almost the way he looked when Jack Fenton had shrunk them.

"Want to go toss a frisbee?" Kwan intejected before Dash could open his mouth.

Danny allowed a ghost of a smile to peep through. "I'd love to."

"Hey, Danny, do you like onion rings?" Desiree asked later that night.

"Yes," Danny told her, only to repeat the tingling sensation again. Desiree smiled, as he muttered curses under his breath.

* * *

On the final day of the festival, all rides and booths, except for food, drinks and Walker's 'year and a day' booth came to a standstill. Amity Park's central park underwent a grand transformation as everyone pitched in to make this day very special.

Clockwork and Walker moved down the aisle as everyone found their seats. Danny Fenton sat on the groom's side of the aisle while the senshi sat on the other. In front of the altar, on a pillow, lay an elaborate golden crown designed to look like the crisscrossing of tree branches. A platinum crown with diamonds and pearls lay on the second satin pillow. Between them lay a table with a crystal pitcher filled with a clear liquid and five rose lotus-shaped drinking glasses.

Music played and the royal families of the Silver Millennium walked down the aisle, separating into two factions. Rei and Endymion stood the right of the altar, when you're facing it, while Setsuna and Serenity stood to the left. The rest of the senshi moved left and right forming an honor guard. Paulina was green with envy at the rich materials each girl's gown was made from, not knowing these were the outfits each girl wore when they died in during the final battle when the Dark Kingdom attacked. Luna's memories weren't exactly correct when she showed them henshined during the fall of the Moon Kingdom. The attack by the Terrans and Beryl had come too quickly and there had been no time to transform.

The music swelled again, and a girl appeared wearing a silvery grey A-line gown with indigo, onyx, and fresh water pearls giving it a soft shimmer, as she moved.

"She's just a child," was one of the whispers the bride heard as she progressed down the aisle

Tapping his staff loudly, Clockwork cleared his throat, and the whole congregation of ghosts and humans fell silent. "Almost 10,000 years have passed since the voices of the planets have fallen silent, and many spirits sleep awaiting their rebirth."

He paused allowing a scruffy brown haired man and his two companions to quickly find their places. "Thank you, Doctor," he said dryly. The Doctor grinned in recognition.

"Each planet of the Sol System has its own spirit. I am the God of Time, Chronos, Spirit of the Planet Saturn. For millennia, I guarded the Gates of Time, and then passed those duties down to my second born daughter who inherited my gift. My oldest daughter inherited the gifts of her grandfather, Hades of Pluto. My youngest daughter inherited a tiny moon from her mother, and a bit of psychological magic from me. Time and aging affect each of my daughters in each her own peculiar way."

* * *

Dash was bored by the old ghost's rambling and the annoying way he kept shifting forms.

* * *

"The laws of Saturn and Pluto required that I take the two princesses as my brides. I chose Ichtaca as my queen, and her sister as my concubine. I cast my thoughts into the timestream to find a prince worthy of my daughters when they were born, but none yet lived. A son and six daughters were born to the Sol King and his consort in a heartbeat of years, soon followed by the birth of the Terran prince Endymion, and the princesses of the other worlds. Following the laws of the universe, each princess was infused with a star seed, as was Endymion. Only the Princess of the White Moon kingdom, though possessing a star seed herself, did not have hers quickened, for she was not meant to be a warrior."

* * *

Edward Lancer leaned forward. History was fascinating.

* * *

"In time, Ares the God-King of Mars married a princess of Sol-herself of Martian heritage-by name of Summer. She bore him a daughter, an avatar for her husband. Season followed season..." Here, Clockwork created a large viewing orb, which showed the King of Earth meeting the Queen of Mars under a marbled archway, softly kissing her hand in greeting.

* * *

Paulina yawned.

* * *

"In time, the union bore fruit, and a son was born to Summer and Rokuro. He was named Ganymede, because his older sister was obsessed with an astromomy lesson on the moons of Jupiter."

Danny groaned. Maddie looked at her son curiously before turning back to the story.

Clockwork told of Prince Ganymede's banishment after being stripped of his royal title, of his year of abuse working as a serving boy in a high class tavern at slave wages, and his almost descent into prostitution. His attitude and behavior changed as his gift awakened, of his rise as Ambassador to the Reflection, and of his near death by electrocution which transformed him into a half-ghost.

"I stopped him from aging. Pariah Dark raped him time and time again. Ganymede submitted to each violation, and once, voluntarily gave himself up in sacrifice to the..."

"Sick bastard," Desiree's voice interrupted.

"Yes, he was," Clockwork acknowledged. "So after Pariah was sentenced to the Forever Sleep, I decided to watch over the boy, and when the twentieth century rolled around, he was given a second chance at life. Ganymede always wanted to help others, so one fateful day, when his mortal parents gave up on their newest creation, I whispered into my youngest daughter's mind the words he needed to hear. And the rest as you humans say, is what brings us here today."

A scene from the not-so-distant past showed Danny Phantom in the borrowed exo-skeleton facing off against the Ghost King, Pariah Dark, who was in the act of bellowing the words, " I accept your challenge."

"Pariah Dark is no more," Clockwork announced. "A new king has arisen. Crow Prince, it is time."

Everyone turned to look at the nervous scrawny boy in the baggy blue jeans, tshirt, and scruffy red sneakers sitting next to the Fentons stand up. His black hair was braided intricately with tiny hematite beads in a single braid down his back.

"Don't even think about it, punk," Walker warned, noticing blue eyes seeking an avenue for escape.

To the crowd's confusion, Danny Fenton walked forward and as he got nearer to the altar, he began to change until it was Danny Phantom who walked up the two short steps to turn and face the Firefly Princess dressed in the red, gold and black finery identifying him as the Prince of Mars.

* * *

"Oh heck," Dash moaned, slumping down in his seat. Dani and Valerie turned to look at him curiously. Valerie gave him a knowing look, and turned back to watch the scene before them.

* * *

The Crow Prince and the Firefly Princess both knelt facing the altar. Clockwork looked at them both sternly. "You have been betrothed since before birth, for it was written in the stars and the annals of Time. Do the two of you still desire this union?"

"I do," Phantom spoke, words from a long since dead language.

"As I will it," Hotaru added.

"As the Creator made the end before He set the beginning in motion, Prince Ganymede, do you swear to uphold the laws and customs of the Ghost Zone, to protect the realm of ghosts from all outside influences?"

Phantom replied in Saturnian-accented Lunarian:

_"Eyes of Silver and Gold watch over me,_

_Life and Death surround me,_

_Sol's light within"_

"Saturn-hime?"

_"Terra's grass is green,_

_Mars' skies are red,_

_Saturn's magic over death and life is my blood,_

_I bind myself to thee."_

"Ganymede?"

Phantom reached for the glass pitcher and poured a stream of ruby wine into 4 red lotus shaped glass cups. The fifth he left empty. The first he gave to his bride. The second to the Princess of Pluto. The third to Princess Zelene of Sol, and the final one to Desiree.

_"Drink for this is what I desire:_

_Love and Warmth to fill my hearth and home,_

_A wife and consort to share my bed,_

_Companionship for as long as it is wished."_

* * *

Edward Lancer was studying the faces of the four girls, and then nearly jumped up to prevent the rest of the ceremony from progressing. The oldest of the four was Miss Meioh, most definitely too old for a teenage boy to be marrying.

"Calm down," Vlad told him, leaning forward. "Age is irrelevant to those born of the Silver Millennium."

"This is illegal and immoral," the English teacher grumbled.

"Sshhh!" Ember told them, as the four chosen ones drank the ceremonial cup.

* * *

Clockwork slid gold and platinum rings onto the couple's ring fingers and they both turned to face the congregation as one. "With this crown, I crown you Reflection's Queen," he said, putting the platinum crown on Hotaru's head."

Everyone watched as Setsuna took the golden crown from her father, and placed it on Phantom's head. He looked like he was about to faint.

"As consort, I crown thee, my lord, as Reflection's Guardian King," she said. Hotaru, meanwhile, poured a golden liquid from the pitcher into the fifth lotus cup. Setsuna wrapped her arms around Phantom and held him tightly in place as Hotaru touched the cup to his lips. He swallowed, desperately looking for a way out, as the golden liquid scorched its way down his throat. He made a choking sound and Setsuna tightened her grip on him. Closing his emerald eyes, when he reopened them, they were blue as winter ice. The crown burst into flames.

"Long live the King and Queen of the Reflection!" Clockwork called out.

As the couple filed down the aisle, walking past the Fentons, Jack called out, "I'm proud of you, Danny boy!"

King Ganymede looked at him silently, no spark of recognition in his eyes. Jazz shuddered at the coldness of his gaze.

"Will he be alright, Mom?" she asked.

"I don't know, sweetie."

King Ganymede stopped in front of Valerie and Dani. Everyone began moving aside sensing something about to happen.

"Danny, I'm happy for you. Do you think I can come live with you in the Ghost Zone ?" Dani asked him cheerily.

He looked at her coldly. "You are not a true child of the Reflection. I do not know you." With those words, Dani screamed as the ectoplasm in her blood ignited and reduced her to ash.

"Danny Fenton, that was cold-blooded murder. What have you become?"

"She was not of the Reflection," he repeated, looking to Walker, who was escorting the royal couple out of the large tent that served as a covering over their heads.

"The Lethe potion has of yet to work its way through every fiber of his being," Walker explained. "I will take charge of him for the next few weeks, Miss Grey. Ganymede's life-force is meshed with that of the Reflection, and the ghost girl's soul cried out for deliverance from her unnaturalness. He granted her wish and restored the balance of the universe."

"He's a murderer," she snapped back. "Watch your back, Danny Phantom, for I will hunt you down and make you pay for this."

He looked down at his hands; Hotaru leaned over and whispered something to him. The Ghost King smiled at her, and blessed her hunting of him!

Youngblood chose that moment to jump up and yell, "The King of All Ghosts is my big brother!"

Ganymede reached out and ruffled his green hair affectionately. Meeting Skulker outside the tent, Ganymede wasted no time in reducing his armor to scrap metal.

"He had it coming," Ember told Kitty, who nodded. "Where's Johnny?"

"He and Spectra are hiding," Kitty replied. "They're both ghost/shade hybrids and know he'll be gunning for them next as he restores the balance."

"Great," Ember muttered.

The humans by this time were scared and on the verge of panicking. Gathering their loved ones, each family quickly departed.

Dash found himself restrained by Setsuna and Desiree.

"If ever you threaten those weaker than you because you cannot live up to your own strengths and faults, I wish for you to remember this," Danny said, throwing him against a low wall separating the parking lot from the park proper. He rattled off a series of accented Lunarian phrases to Desiree, who grinned. Her hands glowed, as she helped Dash relive Phantom's memories of being raped by Pariah Dark on that long ago night. He didn't just live Phantom's memories, he was Phantom.

Hotaru and Walker steered the Ghost King towards Wulf, who happened to open a portal to the Warden's prison. "This way," Walker told him respectfully. "It is time for you to rest."

"Yes," King Ganymede agreed, as Hotaru guided him into the portal.

"Who are they?" he asked her, as the portal closed behind them.

"Ghost hunters," the Fentons heard her say. "I will tell you about them when you awaken. You must rest, so the elixir can finish its course."

* * *

It was three years before the Fentons would see their youngest member again. The Sol Kingdom would arise in one year's time, united under the rule of King Solannon and Queen Amser, as the world fell into a cold quiet sleep of death. Clockwork had forced his youngest daughter to face her past. They were expecting an heir in the fall.

Princess Zelene kept her word, and departed the Reflection when the year and a day ended her union to the Ghost King. No child formed from their union.

Desiree bore a stillborn son to Ganymede not long after his sixteenth birthday and a daughter, Esther, was born a year later. Her first view of the human world was a crystalline night filled with stars. Her father told her many stories as they floated amongst the sakura trees.

* * *

The wedding of Usagi and Mamoru was a quiet affair attended by friends and family. Kenji was shocked to learn that the King of All Ghosts was attending the wedding. He'd heard what happened in Amity Park three years ago.

Shy quiet Hotaru had grown into a beautiful woman. Though she was barren, she gave attention to her husband and kept him from doing stupid things to embarrass his older brother. One of which, is why King Endymion always wore lavender during the time of Crystal Tokyo.

"Absolutely not, Ganymede!"

"Tara!"

"You are not changing his tuxedo to pink."

"Fine."

Hotaru hadn't told him he couldn't change the tuxedo to another color. With a bit of magic and help from one of the shades, a lavender clad Prince Endymion marched down the aisle and wed his moon bunny.

"Very funny," he muttered in aside to his younger brother as he passed.

Ganymede smirked back at him in response.

At the reception, King Ganymede handed off his beloved to Haruka-san, and accepted the arm of a turquoise-clad ginger-haired American girl.

"Do you remember me?" she asked him, while they danced.

"I know you and your family are hunters of my kind. I may not remember very much, but I feel great love towards you. And a lot of annoyance for all times you psychoanalyzed me," he told her.

"You still remember some things," she smiled. "I love you, little brother."

He handed her off to the next partner, and found himself dancing with Setsuna. "Some memories are returning," he told her.

"They will," she replied. "Go with the hunter family when they leave. Get to know them. They are part of our family."

"Suna?"

"Yes, Ganymede?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "Come to my chamber this eveningtide, beloved."

She smiled. "Finally," she whispered. "All is as it should be."


End file.
